Rivalries
by Moondance55
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi have received a message from the Summoners of the League. Malzahar had apparently gone out of the Void, and asked for his many, many, many voidlings to be taken care of. And, to Vi's suggestion, Caitlyn used a special website on the computer, to match champions together in either pairs or in triplets. Experience maid costumes, spying... and yeah. Thats it...
1. Prologue: The Letter

**Author's Note: Please note that some of the champions will be a little bit OOC, but hey, it's funnier that way. I've written most of this on an airplane while I was super tired, but after the middle of Chapter 3, it should get better. I'd appreciate it if you'd point out the little teensy mistakes I've made. :3 Thanks! ~Moondance**  
It was a peaceful day in Runeterra, especially in Piltover. Caitlyn sat at her normal restaurant with her best friend, or girlfriend, Vi. The two were laughing, joking, and playing around, when several other champions of the League came into the bar. Including Jayce, as always. Surprised, Caitlyn even saw the whole Kinkou, loners (Graves, Riven, Yasuo, etc), the Bilgewater fellows, some random champions from Ionia, the normal from Noxus and Demacia, and the occasional void champions.

Caitlyn and Vi silently observed these champions, ready to leap into action if a fight broke out, always with Demacia and Noxus. But... Today was different, this time, Irelia, Darius, and Jarvan IV, were talking together. All three bent over a scroll.

Finally, Jarvan raised his head, and slammed a fist down on the mahogany table. That got the attention of all the champions, and the room became quiet. "All champions, that have gathered here!" He yelled, although It was unnecessary, "Irelia, Darius, and I, have received a message from the summoner's! Irelia, please read it for us."

Irelia nodded and stood up on the table. She held a scroll in her hands. "'Dear champions of Runeterra,'" she read aloud, "'Malzahar has gone for an emergency meeting somewhere deep into the void, where even us, summoner's, cannot keep a close eye on. His voidlings are running around, so us sumoners, have ordered you, the champions, to take care of his voidlings."

Murmurs spread through the bar, a mixture of confusion and comments. Jarvan IV slammed his fist again on the table, which silenced the crowd again. He nodded to Irelia to continue.

"Thank you," Irelia beamed, and then continued, "'Champions will be chosen to take care of the voidlings for a day, and they will be having a partner to help do the work as well. You are to work twenty-four hours each day. We have not written a list yet, so we require and ask for Caitlyn and Vi to conjure up a list of champions as well as their pair. See the additional note for requirements. Sincerely, The Summoners of League of Legends.'"

Caitlyn and Vi exchanged looks. The other champions broke into chatter, back into their alcohol, but some were busy talking about this new news. Irelia came over to Caitlyn and Vi, a grim smile on her face. She laid an envelope on the table and left quietly.

"Well... Um..." Vi said awkwardly, both of them looking down confused down at the envelope.

"I guess... We should read it?" Caitlyn picked it up gingerly like she was handling some of Singed's "Delicious green tea- especially sour!"

"Y-yeah," Vi said awkwardly. Caitlyn took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a normal folded piece of dove white paper. She unfolded it, and gazed at it. "Seems normal," Caitlyn commented, "Here, you read it."/div

"I don't read, cupcake," Vi grunted, folding her arms, "Read it for me."

Caitlyn groaned and rolled her eyes. "Alright," she muttered. She cleared her throat loudly (though it couldn't be heard from the yells from the drinking competition Yasuo and Gragas were having... Although, strangely enough, Master Yi seems to be out-drinking both of them), and began.

"'Dear Caitlyn and Vi of Piltover,'" Caitlyn read aloud, "'You must have heard the news. A few things to keep in mind while you make the partners, Vi, Caitlyn, be careful about who you pair up. Some are away as well, such as Anivia, Urgot, Zac, Kog'Maw, Cho'Gath, Vel'Koz, and Rek'Sai. Be careful not to put champions whom don't know each other, such as Riven and Draven, for example, and careful about... Rivalries as well. That is all, your list is due in two day's time. Sincerely, The Summoners.'"

"Well, this is an easy task," Vi frowned, looking to Caitlyn.

The Sherriff of Piltover was puzzled. "How?" She asked.

Vi grinned. "I guess you've never gone onto your computer, cupcake," she smirked, "There's a new (nonexistent website, mind you) website that pairs champions together!"

"Good idea!" Caitlyn snapped her fingers, "Let's go, Vi, no time to waste!"

 **So sorry that it was revised a little later than I wanted to, but here it is! The real prologue. Any ideas? Feel free to either post a review or PM me! Thanks for your patience!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Best Ninja- Part 1

'Twas a beautiful day in the Void, just the normal insane people running around. Crazily. But, two broad shouldered men walked through glaring at each other. Yellow eyes bore into red eyes. Masks faced masks.

"Why was I paired up with you anyway, Master of Shadows?" The ninja with yellow eyes growled.

"I could ask the same thing, Shen," Zed sneered, clenching his fists around the black handle of his carry on bag.

"What are you going to do? Scare those poor little voidlings with your so-called 'cool shadows?'" Shen hissed, stepping up a porch of a twisted black house. He opened it with a key, given by the Summoners, and stepped inside quietly, making no sound (CUZ HES A NINJA! DUH), and Zed followed.

Shen felt a shiver down his spine, and realized there was a shadow clone behind him, with glowing red eyes. "Zed!" He roared, turning to face the Master of Shadows. But Zed was no longer there.

Laughter rang through the old home. The ninja dropped down from a railing, and landed in front of Shen. "We shall battle, Shen," Zed sneered, "But... We first..." The Master of Shadow's voice raised a few, maybe several octaves. "Feed," he gulped, "The voidlings."

Shen felt another shiver down his spine, this time caused by himself. "Oh... No," he rasped, "Oh no. Now I somewhat feel like Akali would not like to be here."

The clicking from the little dreaded voidlings clattered down the hallway. The spooky old house Malzahar lived in creaked from age. Soon, Shen and Zed could see the eyes of all the voidlings, a whole hallway filled with blinking yellow orbs.

"RUN!" the two ninjas shrieked, very much like a little child (perhaps even shriller than Akali could even muster) and ran like cowards.

The two ninjas ran into a room and Shen slammed the door shut. The two were panting hard. "Just our luck... To have... Been put... As first..." Shen gasped for breath.

"Agreed," Zed replied, just as breathless as Shen.

Shen flicked on the lights, and the two had a moment of surprise to see what room they were in. At least two dozen voidlings gazed at the, curiously, all perched on ledges or on the floor, looking up at them. Suddenly, the door they had closed was beginning to melt into holes, and the voidlings scurried in.

Zed spotted a book near a particularly muscular voidling. The Master of Shadows inched towards the book, keeping his red eyes carefully set on the large voidling. It didn't move, just made a clicking sound and blinked its three yellow eyes. He snatched the book and leaped back like a scared rabbit back to Shen.

"Hey, isn't that the Voidsitting 101 book?" Shen said, taking the book from Zed. He opened the tattered old book and skimmed through the pages.

"Anything helpful?" Zed offered.

Shen smiled, then frowned. "Uh... I can only read Ionian and the Summoner language," he said flatly, "This is written in... Some sort of... Language." He handed it to Zed.

Zed's red eyes skimmed through the page. "Shen, you idiot," he growled, "It's UPSIDE DOWN."

"No it's- wait. Yes it is," Shen's mouth gaped, though Zed couldn't see that. A victorious Zed triumphantly handed Shen the book back, the right side up, finally satisfied in himself that he had embarrassed Shen. Finally.

"There's Demacian, Noxian, and the Summoner languages," Zed said, trying to weave his way through the floor of voidlings, eager for food.

"You can read Demacian?" Shen asked, not even taking his eyes off the book, as well as trying to pry a voidling off his leg.

"Of course," Zed snorted, "Anyone could. It's fairly simple."

Shen grumbled something under his breath. "It says 'Voidlings feed off of the fabric and the plants of the void,'" he read out loud, "'That can only be obtained from the Void area.' Well that's simple."

"Of course it is," Zed grunted, "Time to go on a quest, just like those stupid side quests in Pokemon."

"Wait, you play Pokemon?" Shen looked to Zed, surprised, "Isn't that a game for kids?" The Eye of Twilight quickly hid the Dragonaire Pokemon card he kept for good luck deep inside his pockets.

"It is not," Zed scoffed, "I saw you squeal over that Pichu you got yesterday."

"But it was extremely cute-" Shen began and then realized what he said, "Wait, you saw me?"

"Well, yes, no-," it was Zed's turn to cut off his sentence, "Come on, the voidlings aren't going to be fed just standing here."

"Never thought I was going to ever feed a voidling," Shen muttered, and headed out of the ruined door.

Zed nearly was stampeded over by voidlings, but managed to follow, tripping over at least all of them. Finally, he met Shen at the front door, with a platoon of voidlings scuttling after him.

"Are we just going to let them out there just like that?" Shen frowned. Zed shrugged.

"Why don't you look at that wall of pictures?" Zed pointed to a large wall, not broken down or anything, covered with framed or tacked on photos. All of them featured Malzahar along with his voidlings.

Outside, in the house, having hot chocolate, at the Harrowing, in Snowdown, and even after an URF battle. "Selfies?" Shen was shocked, looking at the photo and then the voidlings.

"Ah, here's a note," Zed said, plucking a note from the wall. "'Dear Voidsitter,'" he read aloud, "'Take a few pictures, if you would like. I find my times with my voidlings quite... Fun. Treat them just like human being or like kids, and you will fit in just fine.'"

"Well," Shen looked to the voidlings, who clicked impatiently, "Why don't we go feed them first?" He sheepishly smiled to the creatures.

Zed nodded and put back the note, and walked back to Shen. "Come on," he sighed, and opened up the door. He really did not want to show his secret side, but not to make this even worse for him, he had to show the "side."

"Remember to stay close to us," Zed warned in Demacian, hoping that Shen did not understand it.

Seeing the confused yellow eyes of Shen, Zed knew he didn't understand, and he knew that he would never ask for Zed to translate. The large voidling that was beside the "Voidsitting 101" clicked a few clicks shortly then a long one. A few more. A pattern. The Voidling Code Shen understood.

"The voidling understands to keep beside the ninjas," Shen said, smiling triumphantly, even though Zed could not see the smile from under his mask, "It's just Voidling Code."

Zed face-palmed, and strutted ahead, not wanting to hear a word from his arch-enemy. The voidlings followed loyally, their clacking ringing through the quiet Void. He stopped when he saw the creatures sniff a large plant, and then crawl all over it. It slowly began to dissipate.

"Ugh, so thats how they eat," Zed grunted, half wondering what he would eat. Hopefully some Ionian cuisine... Ah, how much he loved those meat dumplings... Just thinking about it made his stomach rumble.

When it seemed like forever became more than forever, the voidlings stopped eating. "Well..." Shen sighed, standing up from where he was lying on a large bench (it seemed to be a bench...) and stretched.

Zed came from the shadows, his red eyes blinking slowly. "That took... Longer than I expected," he groaned, as he stretched.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," spoke Zed in Demacian, towards the voidlings. Lucky for the Master of Shadows, the voidlings were too full to respond. They clattered after the two ninjas as they headed out.

Shen said nothing, which Zed was grateful for, as they headed in. "Now," Zed said seriously, "It is time. For us to show. Each other. Our true ninja skills."

Shen looked puzzled. "In FRUIT NINJA!" howled Zed. Realization dawned on Shen's yellow eyes.

"You're on," the Eye of Twilight grinned.

Soon, the two ninjas sat across from each other, an IPad in front of them. "Go!" Shen yelled, and the noises of the fruit being cut, as well as the annoying noise of the combos, filled the old home.

Now, this was very unlike the two, and what added more tension to the battle of Fruit Ninja... Were the numerous voidlings balanced on them. One perched on Shen's head, sleeping, while numerous baby voidlings were crowded on his shoulder.

It was different for Zed, however, for he had a nest of baby voidlings on his head, and voidlings tucked under the folds of his armor. It was quite uncomfortable.

"Darn it! Missed a combo!" Zed swore, his red eyes narrowing in concentration. Shen muttered a few lucky prayers, to whom knows what, and finally, at the end of the intense battle of Fruit Ninja... Shen had won!

"It was all because of the-" Zed was about to say "voidlings," but he didn't want to hurt the poor creatures' feelings, "Combo I missed!" He complained, but Shen only chuckled.

"A win's a win, a loss is a loss," Shen grinned, "Now, you know what that means!"

Zed groaned. "Taking out the poop," he muttered.

"Oh! And you have to dress in a maid's costume!" Shen added enthusiastically.

"Malzahar doesn't have a maid costume," Zed countered, feeling hope.

"You sure?" Shen smirked, and walked a little ways to the purple rug. He lifted it, and opened a hidden trapdoor.

"Oh my ***," Zed groaned with some creative words from Demacia.

Shen disappeared down the trapdoor for a few minutes, rummaging around, and came up with a hot pink with white fuzzes costume. A MAID costume.

"SHEN!" Zed screamed, but was tackled down by the Eye of Twilight.

"Time for a makeover!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After an hour of struggling and fighting, Zed was finally finished with his complete maid costume! "Why does Malzahar even have this?" He groaned.

Shen grinned. "Zed?" He said in a serious tone.

"What," an extremely grumpy Zed turned to face Shen. A click sounded from the camera in Shen's hands.

"Well this is going on the Wall of Memories!" Shen grinned, tapping a few buttons. A photo began to print.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Best Ninja- Part 2

After a few hours of crying in a room filled with voidlings, Zed finally had the courage to look into a mirror. To his horror, Shen had done a completely, utterly AMAZING job.

Pink eyeliner blotted Zed's eyelids. His mask was completely covered with pink and purple flowers, all drawn extremely messily. Also, pink sparkly nail polish covered his nails, complete with the ending and all, so it glistened in the dim light. He had purple and pink sparkly eyeshadow, and pink mascara. When he took off his mask (WOAH), his cheeks were blotted a light pink, and extremely hot pink lipstick covered his chapped lips.

"SHENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Zed's scream could be heard all the way back in Ionia. (Akali and Kennen opened their eyes. 'What was that?' They both thought) (Master Yi paused in his meditating. "HUSH IM MEDITATING!" He yelled) (Ahri paused, right when she was about to kiss Wukong.) Well that was awkward.

Shen hid in a closet, with the smallest voidling resting on his shoulder. He giggled evilly, and peered from the keyhole to see the new addition on Malzahar's Wall of Photos. The Eye of Twilight pulled out his phone, and quickly sent himself the photo, and he went on Runterra chat, with all the champions of the League. (Right then, Yasuo, Master Yi, Irelia, and Xin Zhao were all chatting about what or who was under Shen/Zed's mask)

Ponytail101: What if Shen and Zed are both a girl?!

Yisus: No, no, they aren't.

Realia98: How do u know?

Yisus:

Yisus: Don't ask

XinSjin: They're probably secretly yordles or something idk

xXTwilightSparkleXx has joined the room.

xXTwilightSparkleXx: Hey guys, check it out.

xXTwilightSparkleXx has sent you a photo.

Ponytail101: ... So... Who is that?

xXShadowLadyXx has joined the room.

xXLightningBoiXx has joined the room.

xXLightningBoiXx: WAIT WHAT.

xXShadowLadyXx: ... 0.0

XinSjin: Who is that... IMPOSTER?

Ponytail101: Hey, don't compare my maid-

Ponytail101: XIN WHY

Yisus: To those who don't know, Mr. Ponytail101 has a tiny secret.

Ponytail101: NO. STOP. YI. WHY.

Yisus: Mr. Ponytail101 also has a very nice baby blue maid costume. It matches, doesn't it? ?

Yisus has sent you a photo.

Realia98: OMG I AM LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW I NEARLY STABBED MYSELF WITH MY OWN BLADE. LOLOLOLOLOL

Ponytail101: I HATE YOU YI.

Ponytail101 has left the room.

Yisus: He doesn't ^.^

XinSjin: See? This one looks better than that. Wait is that... ZED?

Realia98: ... I guess Ponytail was right about Zed being a girl.

xXShadowLadyXx: OH MY GOD IM LAUGHING SO HARD RN

xXLightningBoiXx: Uh.. Before you ask. Shen is a boy.

Realia98: Was just about to ask *^*

xXTwilightSparkleXx: Ok. Gotta go. Before that... Maid, comes down in his sparkly pink glory and tries to kill me with a mop. Covered in voidling spit, mind you. Or poop.

xXShadowLadyXx: TMI MUCH

xXTwilightSparkleXx has hurriedly left the room.

Shen clicked his phone off, and rapidly glanced out of the keyhole. There he (she?) was... Zed must have control of his shadows, still. The Pink Master of Shadows slammed open the door.

"We gonna have to throw you out today, eh?" Zed hissed, not even bothering to put his flowery pink mask back on.

Shen grinned sheepishly. 'Yay...' He thought inside his head. Zed picked up the other ninja by the back of his shirt and began to tromp in a sparkling fashion towards the door.

"Ack! Let me down!" squealed Shen, as he was tossed over Zed's shoulder. A few voidlings woke to see what their voidsitters were doing. Along with a stinky bag of voidling poop resting on his back, Shen sighed, lying in an awkward position in the trash can.

"Can you let me out now?" He complained.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with balance on top?"

"NO!"

"A shadow on top?"

"NO!"

"Umm... I'll trade you my Pichu."

"... Deal."

Finally, Shen was let out, and forced to give up his precious Pichu to the terrible Master of Shadows. Zed cackled evilly. "And, Shen," he said, smirking, "Before you could sob hard, I also took the Dragonaire." He waved the precious Pokemon card in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 3: Partners In Spy

**A/N:** **OMG IM SO SORRY. I've been writing tons of fanfics for the past... What... Months? ;-; And basically set Rivalries in a temporary hiatus. SO sorry. But here's the newest chapter! Be ready for tons of laugh! Also, in future chapters, there will only be rated T stuff, and stuff, mostly violence, censored swearing, and boys or girls kissing. All that stuff you guys are obviously familiar with. :D So... Have fun reading! ~Moondance**

* * *

[During Shen/Zed's Shift...]

Above the darkness of the ceiling, boards were there to hold up the roof. Perched on a particularly thick board, was a white haired female. She dressed up in tight black clothes, and carried a phone in one hand. An evil smile spread across her face as she snuck around on the ceiling.

Hearing the distressed cry of Zed, her grin spread wider, and finally located the blue outfit of Shen. He... Apparently was doing something to Zed's face, leaning on close. 'WAIT WAIT, WHAT?!' the female was shocked, and nearly fell off the board, 'Zed and Shen are... KISSING?' When she looked around, she noticed Zed's normal armor, set down over in a corner, all in a rumple as if taken off in a hurry.

'GAH!' She screamed on the inside. She quickly snapped a pic, and ran off, her heart beating like rain falling. Diana looked back, a horrified expression on her face, and sprinted out when Shen looked up.

* * *

[Present Time]

"Hm... I hope I got paired up with Syndra..." Diana muttered, crossing her legs and looking at the time. It was well past 8:00, the designated meeting time for the pairs. She yawned, and began scrolling through her phone, looking over the Runeterra chat. Apparently, the Demacian group and Noxian group had been shooting very nice words at each other, and... Let's say it was very colorful. She grumbled and leaned her head against the wall.

Finally, sighing, Diana closed the Runeterra Chat, and began to scroll through the photos she took. "Gah!" She screamed, when a voidling suddenly tapped her on the shoulder with a sharp claw, or was it a talon?

But when she turned around, annoyance spread all over her face, it was Leona, her dreaded enemy. "SOLARI!" Diana yelled, sprinting back a good three feet.

"What?" Leona looked hurt. She brushed off dust and what looked like... Voidling poop. An odor spread towards Diana, and she nearly barfed.

"Wash yourself, Solari," Diana choked, "You stink."

Leona looked puzzled, and then sniffed herself. "Meh, not that bad," she shrugged, "Fine, I'll go shower. Lucky I do know where the shower is and I did bring an extra change of clothes."

"Wait," Diana suddenly realized. She had been sitting on a chair that was right next to the wall, "How did you get here? There's no way you could have come up behind me."

Leona grinned. "A little secret I've been exploring since... 5 am?" She shrugged.

"5 AM?" Diana's eyes widened and her jaw gaped. She snapped out of it and closed her jaws with a snap.

"Why yes," Leona smiled, "Sometimes, chatting with people help you. One day I was talking with Malzahar, and he said that he couldn't find a voidling in a chamber. So I went to help him. He showed me a secret door, a false wall, and we searched for the voidling there."

Diana raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing the Solari. Leona sighed. "I'll show you," she muttered, and spoke a few accented chanting words, and the wall rumbled, letting a small crack open. She smiled to Diana, and then pushed back the false wall harder, opening it wide enough for a human to fit through.

"After you," Leona grinned. Diana rolled her eyes and walked through, purposely shoving Leona on her way in.

The corridor was like a place made for voidlings. She smelled voidling poop, food, and the strange metallic smell they give off. Diana nearly threw up when the smells hit her nostrils. She stepped into the darkness, and coughed in the dusty air.

"How can you stand this, Solari?" the Lunari choked, "This... Is absolutely terrible!"

"Well.. It's nothing compared to sleeping in a closed off room in the middle of summer with a bunch of sweaty men who don't know how to bathe," Leona shrugged, flicking on a switch. 'How do you even know how that's like?' Diana thought. Dim lights flickered on the ceiling, and Diana immediately figured Kog'Maw was cleaner than this!

Voidling poop was scattered everywhere. What disgusted her even more, was that there was an odor of... Dead bodies mixed in with the already disgusting stink. (Not to be too descriptive...) "What... Even happened here?" Diana gasped, and nearly choked on her own breath.

"I don't know," Leona shrugged, "Anyway, here's a map of what I've found so far!" She handed Diana a creased, folded up, stained piece of brown tipped paper.

Diana frowned. She unfolded the paper, and looked around. It was complex, and looked quite impressive. She snorted and gave Leona the paper back. "Well, lead me to the living room then," she said.

Leona grinned, "Will can do!" She began to walk, with a spring in her step, dodging the bones and voidling poop.

"Why does Malzahar even have this in his home?" Diana grumbled, swatting a spider that came close to her face.

"Dunno!" replied an overly cheerful Leona. She opened a door, and walked through. Despite being covered in cobwebs and poop, Diana had successfully made it from halfway across the house to the living room. In one piece.

"At least we're out of that filthy place," Diana sighed, "Well, that place would be great for spying."

"Oh yes!" A devilish smile came onto Leona's face, "I was spying on Malzahar and Talon a few-"

"WAIT WAIT!" Diana exclaimed, alarmed, "When was this?!"

"Oh just a few days ago, before Malzahar left on his trip," Leona shrugged, "Anything got to do with it?"

Diana shook her head. "Anyway," Leona continued, "Take a look at the photos I took!" She brought out her golden phone, and tapped a few buttons. "Here."

Diana took the phone, and nearly dropped it. "Did TALON buy the pink maid dress for Malzahar that Zed wore?!" She screeched.

"Yep! Look at Malzahar's face!" Leona grinned, pointing to a different picture. The two burst into laughter, seeing the hilarious expression on the normally poker-faced Malzahar.

"You have any... Funny pictures?" Leona wheezed, clutching her stomach in a feeble attempt to stop laughing.

"Oh, I took a photo the other day..." Diana took out her silver phone, and scrolled through her photos until she reached the one she took from spying on Shen and Zed.

"OH MY GOD!" Leona screamed, "So the ships ARE true!"

"What ships?" Diana asked, curious, "Like the sailboats?"

"No, like Shen x Zed! Stuff like that!" Leona exclaimed, zooming in on the pic, "Haven't you EVER read fanfiction?"

"Um... No," Diana admitted, "I've been too caught up in spying."

"Hey, wanna be spying partners?"

"Sure, Solari." The two enemies fist bumped.

"Time for our first victim?" Leona grinned.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Notes from Moondance**

 **Okay I'm still here. These are a few explanations you may want to take a look at? I hope it'll help with your understanding of this fanfiction.**

 **-I wrote half in like... September or August. And just currently finished the chapter a few days ago. So writing style may improve for the second half.**

 **-Diana and Leona both have iPhones.**

 **-Imagine Malzahar truly horrified. Yep. That's his face.**

 **-And in future chapters or extras, there will be mention of Diana and Leona's victims.**

 **-This is more of like, a friendship relationship (haha xD that was hilarious. No it wasn't) but may develop in other chapters**

 **Upcoming... An extrachapter of laughter!**


	5. Extra Chapter: Talon's Visit

**WEEE Extra chapter for funsies! So what exactly happened a few days ago, when Talon had visited Malzahar? Refrences to a few shows you have GOT to remember or know. Or watch. Idk. Here it is!**

* * *

Malzahar finished writing the last words on the letter to the Summoners. The next few days are his last before he goes on his "business trip" to the other sides of the Void for several weeks. He hated leaving his precious voidlings, but they've been angry at him ever since he accidentally gave some "space aids" to one of them.

He sighed, wondering when mushrooms were going to pop onto his head. Maybe he should have given himself "space aids." Malzahar sent a voidlings off to send the letter to the Institute of War.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made the man jump up, surprised. He went to open the door. "If it's you and your Rift Walker pranks, Kassadin, then-" Malzahar sighed, and then stopped himself when he realized it was Talon.

"Oh. Hi Talon," Malzahar smiled, "How kind of you to visit."

"Thanks, now help me with this huge bag," Talon grunted, holding a large hot pink bag. The assassin kept his hood on, though the blades on his back made it obvious it was him.

Malzahar took the pink bag, but couldn't see anything in there. "Concealment spell done by LeBlanc," explained Talon before Malzahar could respond.

"Oh." Was all the Prophet of the Void replied. He frowned, and sat down on a dark violet couch. Talon sat down too, pushing down his hood to reveal his tousled brown hair.

 _Bzzz._ Both the champions jumped, and took out their phones at the exact same time. "Finally!" The two said at the same time. They looked at each other. "My Little Poro, Bloodshed is Magic is out with Season 5 Episode 23!"

"Ooh! When will King Solar-Poro and Queen Lunar-Poro need Sparkle-Poro and her friends in another bloodshed mission?" Malzahar squealed.

"Or! When the Bloodshed Poros face another bloodshed problem!" Talon replied. The two both began to watch the video at the same time, when a loud thump and a clang made them jump. Again.

At the same time, the two got a few messages from their friends. The Void and Noxus chat room. Fun.

* * *

[SpaceAids and AngryBirbMan have joined the chat room]

SinisterVixlence: I'm telling you! No one likes My Little Poro anymore! It's all about Poro the Exploro!

RiftWalkerKass9000: No! It's all about Poromon! The newest Poromon is the cutest of all! AND it has 4 evolutions!

Koggie: Furlp-plau juia uieeee!

SinisterVixlence: Translation, Feaster?

Feaster500: Koggie says that he likes Solar-Poro in My Little Poro, and it will never beat Poro the Exploro.

SpaceAids: What is wrong with you guys?! It's all about My Little Poro!

AngryBirbMan: Duh! Because that's like... The best show in the world!

Hissyfit232: Awww. That's cute. But you know, it's all about the fanfiction.

SinisterVixlence: Awww. That's cute, Sissy Hissy, but NO. I refuse the fact that I have quote on quote "fallen in love" with that armor head.

Hissyfit232: Awww... But you look so cute together!

AngryBirbMan: Face the truth, Sinister, it ain't gonna change.

Hissyfit232: Your using new words, Birb! Aww I so proud of you!

AngryBirbMan: *sighs* well I'm gonna go watch the newest episode of My Little Poro with SpaceAids, and we will fanboy all over it!

SpaceAids: Yep.

[SpaceAids and AngryBirbMan have left the chat room]

* * *

Malzahar and Talon looked at each other, sighing, shaking their heads at the stupidity of the Void people and the Noxians.

"At least... We have Sparkle-Poro."

* * *

It was close to nighttime, and Talon had to leave. "Oh, and here's your present," the assassin smiled, pulling something invisible out. He tapped a few button on a watch, and the invisibility wore off.

Malzahar's mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me."

Talon grinned. In front of him, lay a rumpled hot pink and white maid dress, complete with a set of makeup that was filled with different colors of pink and Violet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Yes. Zed said the same thing. And so did Shen. The maid costumes surely bring a lot of No's. Hehe...**

 **-At the same time, Leona had taken a photo of them when Talon had revealed the pink maid costume.**

 **-Sparkle-Poro is Twilight Sparkle, King Solar-Poro refers to Princess Celestia, Queen Lunar-Poro refers to Princess Luna, Poro the Exploro is Dora the Explorer, Poromon is Pokemon, and the "armor head" refers to Garen. Try to figure out who SinisterVixlence is! (its obvious...)**

 **-My sibling always calls a specific ability that one specific champion mentioned in this extra chapter has. If you ever played him (hint!) then you should know xD. Hopefully.**

 **Maybe at the last chapter when Malzahar returns or something I'll reveal all the user names and stuff. Then yeah. You can keep on guessing and stuff, but you WILL NEVAR GUESS THEM. MUAHAHAHAHAHHA.**

 **heh... Stay tuned!~Moondance**

 **(Psst. Next chapters about rivalries between Noxus and Demacia! Try to guess who it is!)**

 **I'll be updating more than normal, so be ready for a ton of chapters!**


	6. Chapter 4: A TIE? AGAIN?

**A/N:** **Sorry my chapters aren't particularly long... They're only about 800 words or so... Sighs. I'll try to make them around 2k or 3k words long, but it may take a bit longer than normal. I'm also working on a new project, you may have read on my bio, "A Grave Twist of Fate" which is my number 1 OTP. So... The newest chapter for Rivalries is going to be a little bit slower. Sorry! Anyway, here's the new chapter! I finished it last night... God that took a lot out of me.**

* * *

Jarvan IV strolled into Malzahar's home, looking around at the neat furniture. Everything was so Violet. He grunted something under his breath, and planted a Demacian flag right in the middle.

Suddenly, a black shadow lunged at Jarvan. He yelled, and forgot he didn't have his sword, so tried to protect himself with his hands.

"Beatrice?" A raspy old voice came uncertainly in, "What do you mean, Demacian?" Jarvan stiffened in horror.

"SWAIN?!" Jarvan gasped.

"Demacian," Swain spat, hobbling in with his crane. Beatrice flapped over to her master and landed on his shoulder.

"Apparently you are here?" Jarvan hissed, "As my partner?"

"I do not like it as much as you do not like it," the Noxian General growled.

"I do not like it more than you!" Jarvan argued, "I have more authority over you!"

"Anything you can do I can do better! Hah!" Swain smirked.

"I can do anything better than you!" Jarvan retorted.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you CANT."

"YES I CAN!"

"Anything you can do I can do greater," Swain sang, hobbling around and jabbing Jarvan with his cane, "Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

"No you're not," Jarvan sang back, slamming his Demacian flag on the floor.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"YES I AM!"

The two enemies glared at each other. "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge," boasted Swain.

"I could shoot a sparrow, with a bow and arrow."

"I could live on ice and biscuits!"

"And only on that?"

"Yup."

"So could a corpse."

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer!" Swain shrieked.

"I can hold any note-" Jarvan began, but a disgusting odor made his double over and retch on the floor. Even Swain couldn't help but throw up. Beatrice made a noise like a camel in distress.

"The people before us did nothing to clean up the poop!" Jarvan cried, seeing the litter room filled up with voidling poop.

"Whomever picks up the most voidling poop is the greater general!" Swain challenged. The two glared at each other, and then shot off.

Jarvan IV was determined to beat Swain, scooping up poop and piling them in black garbage bags. Voidlings had crowded around to watch them work, all of them piled up in the doorway.

* * *

An hour later, Jarvan and Swain started counting the poops the collected and came to an estimate of both of them having around 2,329 pieces of poop each. The two glared at each other.

"So we tied that one," the two said at the same time, "So I challenge you to how many Voidlings you can round up to take baths!"

So, they ran off again, tackling Voidlings and taking arm-loads to the baths area. Most Voidlings struggled in vain, but couldn't get out of the two mens' strong grips.

And soon, bubbles arose front the tubs filled with voidlings, and the loud noises of the blow driers as Jarvan and Swain scrubbed and scrubbed the voidlings clean of filth.

At the end of all the scrubbing, till a dozen soap gallons were used up. The two enemies lined up all the clean voidlings they cleaned, and compared again.

"THE SAME? AGAIN?" Swain and Jarvan roared at the same time, "This calls for another challenge!"

"I challenge you to see who can feed the most voidlings!" Jarvan said, planting down another Demacian flag.

"I accept the challenge!" Swain screeched back, knocking over the flag

* * *

And so, that caused an army of Demacian voidlings and a platoon of Noxian voidlings began to rush outside, devouring all of the plants in their wake. Even the insane people knew to get out of the way, since the hungry voidlings ate and ate and ate.

Once they were full, Jarvan planted a large Demacian flag right in the middle of his army. "Jarvan's soldiers!" He commanded, "To me!" Surprisingly, the voidlings followed, and sat down, too full to argue. Then, he continued to count how many full voidlings there were.

Swain was doing the same to his voidlings. "Noxian soldiers, we shall show what we are made of!" He rasped, and counted the voidlings as well.

"235!" The two yelled together, "Hah! Beat that...?"

They glared at each other, fire flaring in their eyes. "I... Challenge you to see who can make the most voidling nests!" Jarvan roared, and the two tromped into Malzahar's home once more.

Jarvan cracked open the door to Malzahar's library and shuffled through the books. He had no idea how to make voidling nests, admittedly, and to the sight of Swain also looking through books and voidlings, didn't know either.

'I'll find the book before him!' Jarvan thought, and glanced around, spotting Swain reading a book titled, "Voidling Care 101" by Malzahar himself. Jarvan fumed with anger. He ran right into Malzahar's private library and found the treasure he was looking for.

"Heheheheheh," Jarvan smirked, opening "Secret of Voidlingsitting" by Malzahar, and flipping around in the pages. 'Aha!' he thought, 'Here is the book I have been looking for!'

After reading the whole chapter of voidling nests, he set off to get the materials. Unfortunately, Swain was already there. 'Heh, he doesn't know the best voidling nest material!' Jarvan thought, cackling, and secretly bought five pounds of special hay and bones.

When he returned, he sought the book for help on building the nest. A few voidlings had come over to oversee this.

When the sun began to set, which hinted close to the end of their shift, Jarvan finished his 470 nests for the voidlings. He stood up and stretched his aching muscles.

"So, Swain?" Jarvan grinned, poking his head into Swain's workplace, "How many-" He abruptly saw the stacks Swain had done.

"469, 470!" Swain smirked, "How about that, Jarvan? Special hay and bones from Kassadin's Void Supermarket."

"B-but that's the hay and bones I got!" Jarvan hissed, pointing to the bag.

"Five pounds is all I bought," Swain insisted, "Why? You certainly can't have bought the same."

"I DID!" Jarvan groaned, "How come we got the same?"

"How would I know?" Swain stood up, "Did you follow me?"

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"JUST KISS AND MAKE UP ALREADY!" a voice sounding just like Diana screamed somewhere in the rooftops.

"WHAT?! NO!" Jarvan and Swain yelled at the same exact time.

"Whomever catches Diana first is the true general!" Swain announced.

"I will catch her!" Jarvan insisted.

* * *

Soon, the sun had finally set, and a panting Jarvan and Swain leaned over the hunched body of Diana. Leona watched from a corner, scared.

"How come we tie in all of our games?" Jarvan muttered.

"Well, how should I know?" Swain replied with much sass, breathless.

"I think we should just call it a tie," Jarvan said with much dignity, "You are like me." He held out his hand for Swain to shake.

Swain eyed the hand warily. "Alright," a small smile played on the Noxian's lips, and shook hands with Jarvan.

"Now kiss!" Diana exclaimed, her right eye blackened and her nose bleeding.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

 **Okay I just had to add that random Diana.**

 **Clarification Things**

 **-Added a small passage from "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" song from a musical, I added the "biscuits and ice" part, referring to Poros.**

 **-There are at least 470 voidlings in the home**

 **-Diana and Leona have been spying on Jarvan and Swain ever since they came into the home**

 **-Diana's patience cracked, so she yelled out.**

 **And thats it, I think! Feel free to leave a review to tell me anything I missed, or if you want to have another pairing! Thanks!**

 **Signing out till next time,**

 **Moondance55**


	7. Chapter 5: PvZ (Piltover Vs Zaun) Part 1

**A/N:** **Whew! Finally done with the chapter... Sorry about the delay, my computer that i normally post these on has broken down... So I'm using my sisters laptop after finishing my very tedious chinese homework. ANYWAY: I hope you like it! I spent lots of time on this, and the next chapter may come in a month or so, due to my friends and I working on a ship fanfic, well two, together, i think. Thanks! ~Moondance**

* * *

A blue haired girl lay unconscious on the hard floorboards of Malzahar's home. Her long braids were curled around her bare arms along with a few Voidlings sleeping atop her. Jinx blinked open her eyes. "Pow Pow?" she murmured weakly, "Fishbones? Hello?" After hearing no response from either of her guns, she slowly sat up, looking around.

A large hextech fist came flying at her, but a shape flew in front of Jinx and parried the strike. "You okay?" came a familiar voice.

"No!" Jinx pouted, crossing her skinny arms, "Jinx needs no saving! Especially from you!" She stood up to face three familiar people.

"Your guns are over in the storage room third balcony, two doors to the left through that passageway and down two flights of stairs and in the fourth door on your left after a right," said her savior, the Mohawked boy of Ekko, who was trying to hold off both Vi and Caitlyn.

"What?" Jinx frowned, confused.

"Look, Diana will lead you!" Ekko rolled his eyes. 'Moon lady?' Jinx thought, confused, 'What's she doing here?' Noticing a few moon sketches on the wall, the Loose Canno looked at them, realization dawning on her.

"Cool moon paintings!" She grinned, "Now can you repeat those directions, Mohawk?"

"Just-" Ekko began, but was sent back flying by a powerful fist. Grunting, he slammed against the wall, wood chips littering on his white hair. "Just follow me!" He groaned in defeat, sprinting up the stairs.

"Okay, Mohawk!" Jinx called in a sing song voice, following up the stairs after blowing a raspberry at the two cops.

After twisting and winding through the maze of doors, Jinx followed Ekko through Malzahar's home. "I didn't think Malzy's house was so large!" She exclaimed, observing the wide hallways that couldn't have fit inside the home that she saw earlier from the outside.

"Illusions," Ekko replied, leaping down the stairs and landing at the bottom, while Jinx slowly ambled her way down, "Hurry! They're coming!"

"Mhm, yeah," she nodded, totally oblivious to her friend talking to her, "You know, this would be totally fun to blow up."

"Jinx! Just listen to me for once!" Ekko cried desperately, "Please!"

"Did you just say something about blowing things up, please?" Jinx asked, following him around the corner, "Because I'd love to, but I don't have Pow Pow." She paused. "Or Fishbones " she added, "Oh no... They'll kill me! I left them again."

"Who cares about your guns?" her friend threw up his hands, done with this girl, "We're gonna die, just because Caitlyn assigned herself with Vi, and the stupid Summoners put us together to quote on quote get us back together? No! This is Zaun versus Piltover! We're without backup and we're loosing, and especially worse because there's you!"

Jinx stayed silent for a bit. "Done with your rant, Mohawk, because the door's right here," she asked, pointing to the door to the place where Caitlyn and Vi had put her guns, "Jeez, I didn't think you were that nerdy."

Skidding to a halt, Ekko came over to Jinx with a raised brow. "I made my Timewinder, Jinx, you know that right?" He said, "I'm nerdy, as you say it." Then taking out a stolen key to unlock the door.

The Loose Cannon leaped in once the lock had clicked open and scooped up her guns happily. "Oh Pow Pow, Fishbones! I missed you so much!" she cried, "I missed you! I'm sorry!"

Rolling his eyes again, Ekko picked up a cupcake trap from the ground that had not been activated yet. He heard the clomping footsteps of Caitlyn and Vi soon coming down from the stairs and then rounding the corner. Throwing the trap on instinct, Ekko let out a frightened squeal and closed the door, locking it. "Run, Jinx!" He howled, bracing himself for the hard hit of Vi's gauntlets.

"Hm?" Jinx looked up. "Did you say somethin', Mohawk?"

"Just-" Ekko was interrupted again as he went flying along with the door that shattered into a million splinters and onto Jinx, pushing them both to the wall. But except for the strong slam of the wall against their backs, there was nothing, and the two fell into a pile of bones.

"What're you two doing here?" came a surprised voice. Jinx attempted to rise, but Ekko was way too heavy, so she just plopped down uncomfortably on those bones.

"Leona?" Ekko stood up, surprised to see the Solari here, "Why are you here? Where's Diana?" Finally able to sit up, Jinx looked up to see another shape come stumbling after them.

"Hey Moon Lady!" she called, once the Lunari came into focus.

Diana let out a snort, and stood beside Leona. "Aren't you guys supposed to be enemies?" Ekko asked, frowning, "And I thought only Diana was there."

"Woah woah, slow down, Ekko!" Leona chuckled, "Too many questions. First of all, we're both spy partners, nothing wrong about that. Diana's right here, and we're no longer enemies since we both have found our love for ships."

"Like the sailboats?" Jinx inquired, butting in, "Or those big pirate ships? I like to blow those types ships up!"

"Not those kind of ships, like the love kind of ships!" Diana rolled her eyes, "You know, like Shen x Zed!" She scrolled around on her phone and showed the two Zaunites the photo she took of the two ninjas.

"Are those two kissing?" Ekko looked closely at the picture, "I never thought Shen or Zed to be gay."

"Who knows?" Leona shrugged, "Who knows what could happen in Malzahar's home? No one's watching except for the Voidlings." A wild grin spread across her normally calm face.

"You know, I never put you like this, Leona," he frowned, "You're always so calm and kind. Not like-"

Suddenly, the wall smashed open, scattering debris all over the four champions. The dust cleared away to reveal Vi and Caitlyn, Caitlyn with her sniper rifle pointed at Jinx.

"Surrender now, because cupcake and I are here to arrest you!" Vi cheerfully exclaimed.

"Leona and Diana will help-" Ekko looked towards the place where the two women were, but they had disappeared, using the dust as an escape.

"The Solari and Lunari?" Vi scoffed, "They're half across Runeterra from here!"

"Punch lady, you stole Pow Pow and Fishbones, and they're gonna pay you back!" Jinx stood up, resting Fishbones on her shoulder, "Ready Fishbones?"

"Wait! Jinx-" cried her friend, rushing over to try and stop her. But it was too late. A rocket shot from the mouth of the gun, and was sent towards the two police.

Boom! A chunk of Malzahar's home was blown into bits and pieces, especially from a closely shot missile.

"Haha! That was so fun!" Jinx laughed maniacally, switching to Pow Pow. Once the smoke had dissipated, she leveled the gun, but found no target to fire at. "Where'd hat lady and fist lady go?" She used a hand to shield the sunlight from her eyes. "Hm..."

"Watch out!" Ekko cried, and a hextech gauntlet came straight towards the Loose Cannon. A net was fired out of nowhere, trapping him.

Jinx turned and fired PowPow right at Vi, but the gauntlets had blocked most of the bullets. She let out a squeak before the large fist knocked her out unconscious, and dropped PowPow.

"Good job, Vi," Caitlyn nodded to her friend, leaning her rifle on the wall, and grabbing a string, dragging the unconscious teen towards his companion, "Now... Where to put these two until the end..."

* * *

Jinx awoke again from being unconscious, her head throbbing with pain. Hissing, she rubbed her blue hair, twirling a long braid around her arm before unraveling it. "PowPow?" she called, once again separated from her trusty guns, "Fishbones?"

"Face it Jinx, they're gone," came Ekko's sad voice. The Boy Who Shattered Time was hugging his knees, his technology giving a slight Aqua glow that was the only light in the room.

"Who turned off the lights?" she asked, once more oblivious to everyone around her, "I can't blow things up in darkness. Oh wait! I could! But I can't do it without PowPow or Fishbones."

"Uh, those two had locked us up once they knocked me unconscious, Jinx," he frowned. "I couldn't rewind time since I was unconscious..." Ekko sighed, wringing his hands together, "Too bad..."

"I know! Can you blow the door up with your time windey thingy?" Jinx asked, excited, "Then we could get out, find PowPow and Fishbones and then blow up the cops!" She stood up, attempting to turn on the lights. She found a switch, and flicked it. The lights turned on, and she had to squint against the glare. "There's the light!" She blinked a bit. "Now can you blow the stuff up?"

"Luckily I got some bombs from Ziggs," said Ekko, pulling out a few miniature bombs, "He said that it wouldn't make any sound or make a large explosion either."

"You mean Bomb Dude?" Jinx rushed over and came over to sit next to her friend, taking the tiny bombs, "Cool! They're so tiny, but they'll do! I think I could make it bigger... Can you?"

"Just hurry up and blow up the door," he muttered, "I need to get outta here as fast as I can."

"On it, Mohawk!" Jinx set to work beside the door, setting the bombs at the base and taking out her emergency lighter from who knows where. She flicked the tiny flame till it ignited the fuse, and a sizzle was heard. She withdrew back to Ekko, her hands covering her ears.

Boom! The door was blown open and wood chunks fell on top of the two Zaunites. "That was-" Jinx began, but her friend clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Be quiet for once," Ekko hissed, "They'll hear us!"

But she tore away the hand, and cried, "You mean PowPow and Fishbones? Fishbones! PowPow!" She broke into tears.

"You know what? I'm going alone!" Her friend snarled, completely fed up with Jinx. He stood up and made a run for it.

"Hey, Mohawk! Wait!" Jinx called, standing up and running after him, "A loan? Loan for what?"

"Loan for some peace and quiet for once!" he retorted, rounding a corner and heading for the entrance of the home, "Without a maniac girl following me and destroying my life!"

No reply came from the Loose Cannon, and Ekko turned, wondering what was wrong with her. "Jinx-" he began, but saw his friend struggling in the grip of Vi's strong fists. "Jinx!" He threw his Timewinder, striking the Piltover Enforcer in the stomach.

Vi let go of Jinx and began to ready herself to battle Ekko, her grin wide. The creak of floorboards caught his attention, and was knocked back by a net. The same net he had been caught in a few hours ago. Hissing, he twisted his TimeTurner and went back a few seconds.

* * *

[A Few Seconds Rewinded]

Ekko threw his Timewinder at Vi, again, and she dropped Jinx, ready to fight Ekko. He leaped back just in time to dodge the net, and caught the rebound of his Timewinder. He made a run straight at Vi, but ran past her and grabbed Jinx, running a random direction through the home. "Hurry up and run!" he yelled.

For once, Jinx followed his words and ran beside him looking around. "There!" She skidded to a stop in front of a door, "Do you have any more explosions?"

"No!" Ekko sighed, but got a new idea. He backed up to the wall and then smashed right into the door, breaking the hinges and sending the door flying into the room. A few Voidlings scurried out do the way, and the two ran in.

Leona and Diana looked up at them from reading something on a Kindle. Surprised, they jumped up. "You guys lived!" Leona beamed, hugging Ekko and rubbing her knuckles on his head, "Sorry about that, but we had to leave. No one, especially those guys from Piltover need to know me and DeeDee-"

"DeeDee?" Jinx frowned, "Who's that? Moon lady?"

"Yeah that's Diana," Leona answered, "But anyway, here, we've got your escape right behind this wall."

"There's some secret hidden passageways?" Ekko asked, curiosity lighting up in his eyes, "Never knew that."

"Everything has their secrets," Diana shrugged, "Come on, time's running out." Finding this funny, Ekko laughed before following the two older women through the wall.

"It smells just like Twitch's sewer- I mean home!" he wrinkled his nose, feeling the urge to vomit, "But worse!"

"Is it really that bad?" the Lunari and Solari asked at the same time, "I mean, it's just poop, dead bodies, and shed skin."

Ekko froze. "Dead bodies?" He began to scan the dark corridor, "What even happened here?"

"Dunno, but I think the Voidlings killed a few people who were sent to watch them," Diana shrugged, "That's my theory anyway. And that's why the Summoners told Vi and Caitlyn to assign us to this project, I guess."

"What I think, is that these are dead champions," Leona butted in, "I found this one dead man, he looks like a guy who seemed like a champion! I even named him! He's called Claude, the Evil Clown!"

"A clown," Ekko didn't look amused, "A clown. Wow. Did he look like a clown?"

"No," Leona pondered this for a moment, "But he looked like a clown."

"Thats what- never mind," he sighed, "Did any of you ask Malzahar about this?"

"I didn't," Leona shrugged, "And DeeDee never came to Malzahar's home, nor talked to him, so I dunno. I only talked to him... Five times? I don't usually support him, so I have no idea personally."

"But I did find rumors that he did have a lover though," Diana nodded, "One day, when I was crawling around the rafters of the Summoner's temple, I heard them talking about someone that Malzahar loved. Like... Dearly. And.. I heard it was someone part of the League. A champion, to be exact."

"A champion?" Ekko gasped, "Then... Who is it?"

"I don't know," Diana sighed, "I wish I knew, but then I guess even the Summoners didn't know."

After a few moments of silence, Ekko looked around in the dim light. "Where's Jinx?" He asked, finding it was way too quiet.

"Uh, wasn't she right there behind you?" Leona looked around, "I swear I saw her a few moments ago."

Ekko began to panick. "Oh no, what if Caitlyn and Vi found her!" he cried, "She's so defenseless..." Then he remembered. "She has her guns! I think if we hear gunshots, she's in trouble. If not, then I think she's probably safe."

"Just a second, Ekko," Leona set a hand on his shoulder, "You know... You can't really hear anything past these walls..."

"Then..." he began, but yelled in frustration and slammed his fist against the wall. Forgetting it was a false, he fell through and landed on the hard floorboard, scraping his cheek against a hard chip of wood.

Looking around the room he was once in, Ekko glanced under everything that Jinx could possibly hide in, or escape through. He stepped past the ruins of the door, and listened for gunshots.

"The walls of the home are soundproof as well, Ekko, just to let you know!" Came Diana, as she poked her head out, "So um. Yeah." She withdrew her head, and the Boy Who Shattered Time was left in the desolate hallways of Malzahar's large home.

He began to walk, opening each door and scanning each object Jinx could hide in. Some of them were pointless rooms with nothing inside, some were rooms filled with portraits of random people of the void, and some were rooms just filled with Voidlings with a stench so horrible Ekko literally barfed.

Suddenly, the wall to his right blew up, sending him soaring towards the other wall, landing on his rump. "Jinx!" He gasped, seeing his friend, covered in small splinters and a maniac look on her face.

"Oh, hey Mohawk!" She grinned, "Cool to see ya here! Where were you after Sun lady and DeeDee came?"

"Um... Secret passageways," Ekko raised a brow, "And you?"

"Just blowing things up, why do you ask?" Jinx flicked around her blue braid, setting Fishbones down on the debris, "I mean, what else would I be doing? Everything's so boring 'round here."

"I thought Caitlyn and Vi had captured you already!"

"Nah, they can't. Plus, did you know that someone told the Summoners a rumor that Malzy likes someone that's a champion in the league and it could be this made up champion whose dead and his name is Claude and he's the Evil Clown but no one believes it and Malzy thinks that it's poop but he says he does like someone in the league and that's it's a Noxian?"

Ekko's mouth gaped open. "H-how do you know that?" He asked, suspicious as well as amazed.

"Eh, just a hunch," Jinx shrugged, "It could be true, for what I say."

"C'mom, Caitlyn and Vi are gonna come looking for us!"

"Oh and did you know that secretly Hat lady appointed Fist lady as her assistant because she loved her and that she didn't want her to go and when fist lady joined LoL Hat Lady was so happy that she invited Fist Lady to a night out and then they realized they loved each other so they kept on hanging out again and soon they-"

"Can we save this for later?" Ekko cut in, "And how do you know all of this relationship statuses?"

"Well, it's all just a hunch, you know that right?" his friend replied, setting Fishbones back onto her shoulder, "It could be true, for what I say."

"You said that twice."

"I know."

"You know, this is going nowhere," Ekko sighed, picking himself off the ground, "C'mon, Leona and Diana are waiting."

"Mhm, let's go, Mohawk," Jinx nodded, stroking Fishbone's muzzle.

"Why do you call me Mohawk?" he frowned, dusting off his shirt, "I know I have a mohawk and all, but-"

"It's all about the mohawk, Mohawk," the girl rolled her eyes, "Stupid."

"Shut up," Ekko pouted, crossing his arms, beginning to head along the path, "Then I could just call you Blue Braid, huh?"

"No way! Why would you call me Blue Braid?" Jinx cried, "If it's about-"

"It's about the blue braids, Jinx," he rolled his eyes, turning to face her, "See? It's offensive to me."

"Who cares?" she shrugged, "Look! It's DeeDee and Sun Lady!" She pointed a thin hand, towards the Radiant Dawn and Scorn of the Moon.

"Hey! You guys lived!" Leona called, "Surprisingly not injured." She saw a few cuts on Ekko's cheek. "That much," she added.

"Anyway," Diana clapped her hands together, "We haven't been able to particularly find any leads on Caitlyn or Vi, but we do know they are looking for you two." She looked or Leona. "The only thing we could do for you guys is offer you shelter inside the hallways," she said, sighing, "Nothing else, but a map of the whole house, down to the last corner and closet."

"Hm, that's useful," Jinx nodded, "For blowing things up."

"Can you just not think about blowing things up for once, Jinx?" Ekko sighed exasperatedly. "It's getting on my nerves!"

"Nah, I can't! It's my hobby," Jinx grinned, "Look! And it's Police Lady and Fist Lady!"

"More nicknames?" he sighed, looking over where her finger was pointing. Realization dawned on his face. "Leona! Diana! We need that-" he turned to them, but they were gone. The two Zaunites were left facing two Piltoverians who were, to say, very, very annoyed.

"Surrender, Ekko, Jinx," Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, gun pointed at Jinx. Vi was up and ready to fist Ekko, both of the two trapped against the walls of the room.

"Oh really?" Jinx readied Fishbones. The glare in Caitlyn's eyes intensified. "I don't get shot!" She cried, a signal for battle to begin, "JINX NEVER GETS SHOT BY POLICE LADY! OR HAT LADY!"

'Isn't that the same person?' Ekko thought, but charged into battle. He was immediately smashed in the face by a hextech gauntlet, and fell backward. "Urgh," he groaned, and twisted TimeTurner.

* * *

[A Few Seconds Before]

Ekko rubbed his jaw, cracking it back into place before he heard Jinx shouting, "-SHOT BY POLICE LADY! OR HAT LADY!" Before charging into battle, he dodged the clumsy gauntlet, and raised his sword to strike, but a net brought him down.

Groaning in defeat, he twisted TimeTurner, again.

* * *

[A Few Seconds Before]

Ekko now rubbed his shoulder where the net had exploded. "-OR HAT LADY!" screamed Jinx, and the two rushed into battle. This time, Ekko dodged the gauntlet, turned around to deflect the net and ended up catching Caitlyn off guard. Throwing his Timewinder, Vi doubled over when the weapon struck her stomach, and she slumped against the wall, her huge fists lying across her stomach.

"Good job, Jinx," Ekko nodded to his companion, "You did good." Even though he said this, he thought to himself, 'I did most of the work, honestly.'

"Thanks! It's my specialty," Jinx grinned, "You did.. Hm... Well enough, Mohawk."

"Hey, you're alive! Again!" Leona came in, followed by Diana.

"Thanks for the help," Ekko glared at the two, "We totally needed it."

"Well? We can't be found anywhere here," Diana shrugged, "Believe me, Caitlyn said that strictly no one was allowed to interfere with this. That means we are quote on quote, 'Interfering.'"

"Can't you just not be here?" Jinx butted in, but faltered, "But then... It'll make this place much more boring to blow up."

"JINX! JUST SHUT UP!" Ekko screamed, slamming a foot down on the floor.

Diana and Leona both winced, covering their ringing ears. "I wish sometimes these rooms didn't bounce sound," Diana hissed to her companion.

"I wish that every day!" Leona hissed back, blinking her eyes painfully.

Jinx was silent. It was extremely unlike her, the Loose Cannon, quiet? This was a dream and a nightmare come true. Ekko shivered. He immediately regretted yelling at her, but figured it was worth it. An idea spoke on his mind as he gazed at the quiet girl he once -no- has a crush on.

Silently, Ekko brought his lips to hers. He could hear Diana and Leona gasping in the background, but all he cared about was this girl standing in front of him. He pulled away, before twisting his Timetuner, red in the face.

* * *

[A Few Seconds Ago]

Jinx was silent. Ekko sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Ha! Got you!" Jinx laughed, "And for your information. I will never shut up." She grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

[Several Hours Later]

Caitlyn and Vi successfully heaved a defeated Ekko and Jinx, after turning the time so many times that he ran out of mana, Ekko had finally gave in. Sighing and slumping against the hard wall, the Boy Who Shattered Time still glared defiantly back at the Piltoverians.

"We'll let you two live this time," Caitlyn said, her voice scolding as if she were yelling at two kids, which she was, "We don't want Malzahar to come home to a house repair bill laid on his hands already. Just stay out, and Vi will watch you. I will take care of the necessities, while you two stay put, is that clear?"

"Yes, madam," Ekko mumbled, straining against the cuffs that bound his wrists together, "Whatever you say, Police Lady." Casting a slight wink to Jinx as he said this, he realized that maybe he could go back being friends with Jinx. "Where's Fishbones and PowPow?" he suddenly remembered after all the mayhem the past hours were, "Didn't you just have them?"

"No.." Jinx looked down, but her eyes narrowed, "I bet Fist Lady hid them somewhere! Fist Lady! Get me back my Fishbones and PowPow!" She struggled against the cuffs that bound her tight.

"No can do, Jinx-o," Vi inspected her gauntlets, though an evil idea came into her mind. She dug around a box that she was sitting on, and pulled out Fishbones and PowPow. She set them down next to her, close enough, but far away enough so that Jinx could talk to them, but couldn't touch them.

"Fishbones! PowPow!" Jinx howled, seeing them, "I'm so sorry for leaving you! I wish you could forgive me, since I've lost you three times now! Including this time! So please, please, forgive me!" She was bawling and sobbing, tears flowing down her eyes like a waterfall.

Suddenly, the tears stopped, and put the Loose Cannon into a thoughtful mood. "That reminds me of the time I blew up this city near Piltover," she said, thinking, "I was captured by that Hammer Guy and then I lost you two!" She started to weep again. "It was so sad... Locked in that room with nothing to do, nothing to blow up! Nothing!" She stopped crying. "Then, Mohawk came over with you two! Oh was I so happy to see the sight of my darlings again! Remember, I hugged you two till you nearly died? Oh, Mohawk was watching... How embarrassing!" She took no notice of Vi or Ekko, who were staring at her as if she was crazy. Which she was.

"Um... Jinx?" Ekko managed to ask, wondering if his friend was okay.

But she ignored him, and continued talking, "And then after that, I saw a Hat Lady smooch-y smooch-y Hammer Guy and then I was like, 'Oh my god! Fishbones! PowPow! Do you see this?'"

"When was this?" Vi growled, standing up as if ready to punch Hammer Guy (a.k.a Jayce) right in his face and where "Sun no shine."

Ignoring Vi, Jinx kept on going, "And then they turned to me and they were like, 'What the-' Oh right. I'm not supposed to swear around PowPow or you, Fishbones, because Mom and Dad said that you're both really small and I should blow things up. Right?"

"Those are two of the most messed up parents I have ever heard of," Ekko muttered.

"Aww, Fishbones! You don't have do!" Jinx cooed, "I know we should go on my birthday, but we could go now! Imagine..." She smiled into the distance. "The whole island of Swamp Land (Bilgewater) blowing up right in our faces! That's it! That's our plan for our next anniversary as blowing up partners! I wish we could go now! But that's in a few months and everyone can't stand a few months because there are so many cities to blow up and there's a lot of people in those cities." The crazy blue haired girl paused. "Then... There's that really fancy hotel in Dumpling Country (Ionia) which looks really cool! We could spend a night there, and then go to Swamp Land (Bilgewater) the day after and then have some fun with Card Man and Gun Man (Twisted Fate and Graves). They always like to blow things up when they meet, especially before Orange Man (Gangplank) blew up this ship. I heard it all the way from where I was which was only a few miles away so who cares, but there were a lot of people!"

As Jinx rattled on, Ekko and Vi glanced to each other, understanding each other's pain about Jinx talking so much. They both sighed simultaneously. "When will she shut up?" Ekko groaned.

"Never," Vi muttered, "She will never shut up." She rested her chin on a metal gauntlet.

"-and then," the Loose Cannon began to talk faster, "You know how Card Man always comes to my lane to gank? I mean, puh-leeze, I don't need any help, Card Man! I could perfectly blow up the other peeps, just because the stupid Summoners are holding me back! I mean, what's wrong with blowing things up? It's so fun! And so exciting too! There's a lot a people. Oh! And when me and Gun Man start fighting for attack damage carry, it's so fun because he gets scared and then runs to the corner of hide. I think he's not scared, he can't just stand our awesomeness, right Fishbones? You too, PowPow. I mean, the dumplings in Dumpling Country (Ionia) are a must eat. Especially the one where they call the Dragon Slayer Dumpling! Oooh, I could just feel the juices trickling down my mouth as I finish another day of blowing cra- I mean stuff up. Sorry, I forgot I'm not allowed to swear around you guys! Honestly, you two are like my babysitters. Or is it gunsitters? Well I don't sit on guns, and guns don't sit on me, so... And there aren't many babies, but there are lots of people. But then there's lots of people, so there's-"

"JUST SHUT UP, JINX!" Ekko and Vi couldn't stand it anymore, and belted out the words.

"-gonna be lots of babies, and why are you two staring at me?" Jinx looked to Ekko and Vi. "Anyway, you know I call Fist Lady, Fist Lady, because she had these gigantic fists and stuff? I call Mohawk, Mohawk, because he has this really spiky mohawk and stuff, and isn't that weird? I mean, my naming skills are the best, but they can't really find the awesomeness in-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"-my amazing and awesome skills, so like... They're all gawking at my awesomeness, especially the blowing things up part! There's lots of people, too! And-"

"SHUT UP, JINX!"

"What's happening?" Caitlyn rushed over, then was blown over by the string of talking. Even faster than Master Yi talking as fast as he could with Highlander activated.

"-there's tons of people, and more people, like dumplings in a pot, which reminds me of this cool thing called hot pot, did you guys ever try that, it's really hot, really cool, and sometimes it just burns my tongue-"

"SHUT UP, JINX! PLEASE!" all three of them screamed.

"No! Now you shut the- oh right I'm not supposed to swear. Anyway-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A/N:** **YAYYYYY SO IM DONE WITH THE STORY!**

 **Clarifications:** **-Are there any?**

 **-Um... Malzahar uses an illusion magic to make his house seem smaller, but its super big...? I guess?**

 **-Jinx was based off of Pinkie Pie**

 **Anyway, if there arent many clarifications that i mentioned... then please tell me over PM, and I'll answer your question to the best of my ability! And sorry if I got the Timewinder, Timeturner stuff wrong, since I ain't an Ekko main, but anyway... Any more ideas for Chapter 7? (and yes, i do realize i skipped Chapter 6 because... Its a request from my sis, lovepandasandanime!)**

 **~Moondance**


	8. Chapter 6: Blade- Reforged- Death-

**Author's Note: Hi. Its Moondance. Sorry for the late post, since I had written this chapter a long, long, long time ago... I apologize dearly. Anyway, just as a disclaimer, this is not in a million years canonic (even though my beta, aka my sister, wants it to be) and that I apologize for any hate in this chapter. Its funny though... Not really... Anyway, my sister wrote some of this, so some parts of the chapter would have a different writing style... Anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

Yasuo leaned against a wall, yawning. He stretched, scratching his head, brown eyes looking around. 'Who is even working with me today anyway?' The Unforgiven thought, standing up on his two feet and walking around, bored.

Smash! Yasuo crashed into someone, and the two fell onto the floor. "Ow..." He muttered, rolling onto his side and rubbing his temple where the other person collided with him. He sat up, but saw no one. "Wha-" he frowned, before turning around and seeing a very familiar form freeze.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" Yasuo gasped, scrambling back to the walls, standing up shakily.

"Oh, Yasuo! Surprise to see you!" Riven smiled grimly, "Is it just the both of us? I mean, that's fine, but..."

"I think it probably is..." Yasuo scratched the back of his neck, looking down to the floorboards. He turned around when he heard a loud crash. "Maybe not," he added, and began to edge towards the area of the crash, sensing Riven follow him.

Finally rounding a corner, the Unforgiven stopped when he saw a pile of rubble, chunks of wood and voidling poop just piled on top of each other. "What the hell happened here?" Yasuo couldn't help but swear, seeing the dust coming off of the pile.

A figure rose from it, shaking off some planks of wood. An unfamiliar man rose from the heap, and brushed off all of the dust. "Oh! Nice to see you two!" he said in a barely familiar voice, picking up a pair of cracked green glasses that he placed daintily on his face.

"Who are you?" Riven frowned, squinting her eyes at him.

"You don't know me?! I'm quite disappointed!" the man had Ionian features and spoke the language as well, looking pouty and disapproving. He looked as if he just remembered something. "This may help," he took off his glasses, bent it in half, and it turned into an extremely familiar object, that he put on his face. "Better?"

"Master Yi?" Yasuo and Riven gasped at the same time, seeing the seven goggles for a few moments before the Wuju Bladesman took it off and switched it back to the glasses, which were somehow magically repaired.

"Yep, it's me," Master Yi shrugged, sneezing as dust collected on his nose.

"Wha-How-Why- I mean, how did you just break that wall?" Riven stammered, a hint of disguised hate in her voice.

"Uh... I don't know," Master Yi shrugged again, voice sounding clueless, but his eyes narrowed, after sensing the hate Riven had for him.

"C'mon Yasuo, let's get away from this old geezer," Riven whispered to the Unforgiven, and grabbed his arm, trying to lead him away. Frowning as well as confused, Yasuo followed, reluctantly at first.

"But he doesn't look a day over thirty..."

* * *

Leona and Diana were on their mission for spying. "Yes!" Leona squealed quietly, "You know that fan fiction, 'Follow the Wind?'"

Diana rolled her eyes. "I've read the first twenty chapters," she groaned, "And it's terrible! Who would want to read it?! The writing is fine alright, but... The ship! What is wrong with the ship? Yasuo and Riven? They're sworn enemies!"

Leona raised a brow. "Aren't we sworn enemies?" She pointed out, "And how come we're up here in the rafters then?"

Sighing, Diana face-palmed. "Look, Yasuo doesn't deserve a girl like Riven," she argued, "Sure, they may know each other, they both are wind hobos, but it doesn't mean it's canon."

"Dee Dee, it is practically canon."

"It's not, trust me, Solari. And don't call me Dee Dee."

"Then who are you supposed to ship with Yasuo besides Riven?!" Leona threw her hands up when she said this, "Yone?"

"Uh... Haven't you even read other fan fictions other than YasuoxRiven? There's so many girls who ship Yasuo with other people, and it makes total sense! Especially, you know, Master YixYasuo, aka Yisuo. It's perfect! Even Yasuo and Riven don't have a ship name!"

"Yaven? Rivuo?" Leona attempted to suggest. "Besides, you're probably one of maybe three people who even KNOW of the ship. It could never work!"

"No! Because those sound terrible! Yisuo, Yisuo. See how nice they sound?"

"No."

"That's because you don't know the true meaning of shipping. You need to find characters with a wonderful and healthy dynamic. Besides... Gay ships are yay ships!" Diana enthusiastically pumped her fist.

"Who says so?"

"I say so, and so do others!"

"Oh really now, Dee Dee?"

"Yes, because-" Diana abruptly cut off her sentence.

"Because... What?" Leona cocked her head, "Finish your-"

"Shh!" hissed Diana, cupping her friend's mouth with a hand. "They nearly heard us."

"Okay," Leona whispered, once the two had farther away from Yasuo, Riven, and Master Yi. She cleared her throat. "Let's make a bet," she said in her normal voice, "If this ends up being a YasuoxRiven pairing, I get to tell you what you do for a month." She grinned. There was no WAY Yasuo was gay.

"And if it's a Yisuo pairing, I'll get to tell you what to do for a whole month," Diana grinned. She would think of a plan, some way or another. At the very least, she had to disprove YasuoxRiven...

"Deal." And they shook hands.

* * *

Yasuo sat down on a sofa with Riven beside him. He was dozing off, completely unaware of the uncertain glances Riven was casting towards him. He awoke after another dream about him killing Yone, his brother, and rubbed his temple, muttering a few creative words under his breath.

"Morning," Riven greeted cheerfully.

Yasuo only muttered a reply, before taking out his phone and scrolling to the random chat. Apparently, a few people were all chatting in a heated argument:

[Ponytail101 has joined the room]

Luckycard55: I'm telling you! It's not true!

Laserlight: Aww, Lucky, it's definitely true!

Ponytail101: What's true?

Laserlight: About this picture being true:

Laserlight has sent a photo.

Ponytail101: ... Uhh...

Luckycard55: See?! Even Ponytail agrees with me! It shouldn't work!

Ponytail101: Um...

Laserlight: He obviously agrees, right Ponytail?

Ponytail: Er...

[Sunladyxoxo has joined the room]

Sunladyxoxo: IS IT TRUE? OMG LASERLIGHT SEND ME THIS PIC RIGHT AWAY. DEE DEE NEEDS TO SEE THIS!

[Deedee has joined the room]

Deedee: See what?

Deedee: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

[Deedee has left screaming]

[Sunladyxoxo has left the room]

Luckycard55: Jeez it's just a picture of me and somebody.

Laserlight: Not just somebody! Somebody! Whom you looooove.

Luckycard55: What?! No way!

Ponytail101: ...

Ponytail101: Uh... Bye

[Ponytail101 has left the room]

Yasuo's eyes were glued to the picture that Laserlight had sent to him. "R-Riven tell me what you see," he said shakily, scaring her.

"Um... Okay," Riven replied, frightened and looked at the picture. She let out a scream, and dropped the phone, cracking the case.

"You don't have to break my phone," Yasuo frowned, picking it up. Sighing, he examined the damage.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Riven apologized, bowing, hitting her forehead on the sofa cushions. "I swear, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"it's fine," he muttered, "It wasn't that much cracked anyway." He pocketed the phone and leaned against the sofa, brown eyes gazing into nowhere.

"I'm really-" Riven began.

"Just... It's fine okay?" Yasuo snapped, anger flashing in his eyes before he stood up. "C'mon, there's voidling chores to be done." He began to walk off. Since he had his back turned, he didn't see the loving yet sad look that Riven cast him before following.

* * *

Yasuo sat down on a bench, one arm on the back, brown eyes gazing out into the void. The voidlings were eating their fill of their strange plant food. Master Yi was meditating, covered in voidlings, sword hovering near him, tip pointing to the sky. Riven was very, very bored. "Hey, Yasuo, there's a cool shop over there, want to go?" She asked the Unforgiven.

"Mhm," was the only reply that Yasuo spoke, shrugging and taking out his strange wind instrument, blowing a short tune, before continuing into his sorrowful song of his exile and misunderstanding.

"Your music is very nice, the songs-" Riven began, trying for a smile.

"It is a piece, not a song, Exile, quite a common, yet terrible mistake to make," Master Yi cut in, opening his eyes to look at Riven with what seemed like a triumphant expression on his face, "Honestly I would have expected better from you, but I'd rather not."

Riven stood, anger in her gaze, fists clenched. Yasuo kept on playing his instrument, his eyes closed in peace. Master Yi raised an eyebrow, completely unamused, but he closed his eyes like Yasuo, meditating once more.

A loud crash jolted the two peaceful men out of their rest, and they blinked their eyes open to see Riven crouched over a trash can that had spilled all its contents on the floor. The Exile leaped up, and brandished her broken sword, poised to strike. Frowning, Yasuo and Master Yi both stood up, suspicious of the two wriggling black lumps on the ground.

Leona and Diana stood up, shaking themselves, quite embarrassed to be caught, and wearing very suspicious black clothing. "What's the meaning of this?" Yasuo stepped forward, brown eyes narrowed, "Leona. Diana."

"Erm... Well..." Diana stammered at the same time Leona stuttered: "Hehe... Um..." They glanced at each other.

"Diversion!" Leona cried, sending a blinding light from the sky and escaping at their chance. Staggering around, blinking the huge spots from their eyes, the three stood up straight, all confused as to the meeting.

Yasuo cleared his throat. "We'd better get going," he said awkwardly, the first one to fully recover from Leona's ultimate, "Perhaps the... Voidlings are getting tired." The other two just numbly nodded, still squinting against the previous bright glare of sun.

They were right about that. A large wave of Voidlings began to scuttle back to the mansion, like the tides of the ocean emptying a large wave onto the shore, engulfing everything in its path. Yasuo, Riven and Master Yi waded through the creatures, careful not to step on their paws-er, claws.

"They are quite eager to get inside," Master Yi noted, clicking open the door and opening it wide.

"Indeed," replied Yasuo, "Indeed."

* * *

Riven had not been expecting this. Nor Master Yi. She had specially, repeat, specially, snuck into the Summoner's room to glance at the paper of the submitted teams and saw her name beside Yasuo's. But it had to be a mistake. Master Yi wasn't supposed to be here, especially causing it to be quite difficult for the things she was going to do, nothing terrible, nothing romantic, just something that didn't involve Yi.

She sat on the sofa with Yasuo, nervously "looking" at her phone while Yi went to meditate in some room, hoping the Unforgiven didn't notice her trembling hand, but he seemed occupied with sleeping, mouth wide open and snoring loudly. 'He's quite... Adorable when he's asleep,' Riven glanced over to him, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth. Then she slapped herself mentally. 'Who're you to think that, hm, Riven?' She scolded herself, 'You're an idiot.'

She laid back, slowly scooting towards Yasuo. The sofa creaked under her, and she froze, but the man's snoring had not even skipped a beat nor a heartbeat. 'What a deep sleeper,' she thought somewhat giddily, gently leaning against his muscular shoulder, her own shoulder brushing against the coarse skin as she leaned against him, closing her eyes in peace.

It was quite a luxurious sleep, until someone cleared their throat. Flushing with a embarrassment, Riven sat up straight, alert. She saw that there was no Master Yi, but Yasuo had been the one clearing his throat.

"You were sitting several feet away from me, how come you chose just me as your pillow?" He raised a thin eyebrow, accusation in each word.

"E-Er..." Riven stammered, "You did look a bit cold..." She glanced down to the floor before barely meeting his brown eyes. They were such a rich, warm, milky brown that she could stare in them for days, but the only thing that made her avert her gaze was the suspicion etched deeply in the depths.

"I was not cold, I was sleeping," Yasuo replied grumpily, standing.

"I-I'm really sorry!" Riven apologized deeply, standing up and pleading, clasping her hands together in a plea.

"Sorry for what?" His voice was now a hiss, more of a growl, "Sorry for that little thing as to sleeping on me like a pillow, or sorry for revealing me as a murderer where I am very innocent?"

Riven flinched. The words had hit her like a blow to her stomach, relentless and merciless. "Well, I'm sorry-" she began.

"I wasn't done, Exile," Yasuo enunciated her surname, voice now calmed down a little bit, "Although I may not forgive you, but I would never forgive myself for my brother's death either. We are even, both have caused me to trek this path."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for bailing you without a reason... You were innocent... I... I just wanted someone to be blamed for the Elder's death..." Riven murmured, "So... I'm sorry."

Yasuo decided to say nothing to this, which Riven found quite annoying. She wanted him to say that he forgave her, just as the fanfictions written about them. She wanted to cry to him that she liked him, but it was impossible.

"Look, I'm really sorry-" she tried.

"I heard you the first time." Came the brisk reply.

"But-"

"I said, I heard you the first time, Exile."

"Oh, um, it's just-"

"Say you're sorry again I will not even consider forgiving you with your stubborn attitude."

This time, Riven had the brains to shut up. She nodded slowly, a small, sigh escaping her mouth. "Where's Master Yi?" She asked instead, changing the subject.

Yasuo shrugged. "I dunno, let's go look for him," he replied.

"Sure, okay."

* * *

Master Yi had not expected this. Sure, all he wanted was to be with someone actually sane, but with Riven? Too much. Even worse than someone insane. He would have switched with the strange Kog'Maw in a snap, but sadly, it didn't happen. "Why did I have to get paired up with her of all people?" He muttered, sitting down on the wooden floor in one of Malzahar's various rooms.

Suddenly, the wall creaked, causing him to jump up and brandish an empty sake canteen to defend himself. It was quite ridiculous, but luckily no one had a canteen to their face smelling fairly like sake. Leona and Diana both tumbled out of the cracking walls, falling on top of each other.

"Wha-" Master Yi began, but Leona put a finger to her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. Diana beckoned for him to come, so he reluctantly slunk towards them and into the walls, where Leona flicked on the lights. The smells of the room hit him, and he vomited to the side, coughing up the remnants of his early morning breakfast.

"Ooh, I'm sorry," Leona grimaced, "Let's move a little bit over there..." She began to lead them, Diana patting Yi on the shoulder in sympathy.

"It's like that the first time," the Scorn of the Moon reassured him, "But I have to say, it's a second home to me now."

Master Yi frowned. "How come you know about this place?" He asked, quite curious, only a little bit nauseated when they turned a corner.

"Leona apparently came in here when she and Malzahar were looking for a lost Voidling," Diana replied, shrugging, "I don't know the true story, but we're just where to supervise you guys."

"Caitlyn's orders?"

"Yeah, you could say that, right, Leona?"

"Huh?" Leona turned her head to look at them. She didn't catch Diana madly winking at her, nor did Master Yi.

"Anyway, then why should you be with me right now?" Yi asked, "Aren't you supposed to be hidden or something?" He leaped over a skeleton, and nearly crashed into a huge cobweb.

"Well... We figured you might want a shortcut back to those two," Diana shrugged, "They're getting too close."

"What?!" Yi cried, his sudden outburst echoing around the walls.

"Shh!" Both of the two women hissed.

"Okay, okay, but... Close? Those two?!" he grumbled, in a quieter voice, "I knew that if I left those two behind... Away from my watch..." He continued to mutter things under his breath, before Leona stopped suddenly, causing him to nearly stumble into her.

"Okay, here goes," Leona whispered, and pushed open the wall just a crack. From the small opening, Yi could see the two figures of Yasuo and Riven slowly approaching.

"Good luck," the two whispered, before they closed the false wall behind him. Just before the wall closed, Yi swore he heard a third voice, this time a wispy, snake-like voice. Quite familiar, but he couldn't place who it was.

Breathing in deeply the nicer air, the Wuju Bladesman walked out in front of Yasuo and Riven, blowing on his dusty glasses. "Oh! Hello!" He perked up, looking up at the two, "Finally had some time together?" A smile was directed to Yasuo, but a glare from behind his green glasses was directed to Riven.

"Yes, we did, Master Yi," Riven stepped haughtily in front of Yasuo, indignation in her gaze.

"... I did not say anything wrong," Master Yi held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"He's right, Exile, he never said anything wrong," Yasuo shrugged. Riven opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it with a clack. Yi cast a triumphant glance to her. 'That's what she gets,' he thought, internally sneering.

Out of the blue, Riven stood on her tiptoes and using support on Yasuo's shoulder, pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Well, that doesn't matter now, since we're a couple," she smiled, "Right, Yasuo?"

"Huh? What?" Yasuo seemed flabbergasted, his face paling, and he turned to Riven. "What's happening?" he asked, confused.

"Come on, let's go, and leave this old geezer alone, he needs to meditate to regain his youth," Riven taunted, looping her arm around Yasuo's and leading the both of them away from Yi.

"... This is going to be a long day," Master Yi watched as Yasuo and Riven left down the hall. His finger twitched. Well... At least he should give Yasuo plenty of warnings, if not his blessing.

"Yasuo! Wait a minute!" he called, placing his hands on his hips. "I need to tell you something." Grateful for the intrusion, Yasuo almost pulled away, but Riven caught him again with a honey-sweet smile and continued to lead him forward. Well... Whatever...

* * *

Master Yi was meditating in a side room when the door quietly creaked open.

"... Is anyone in here?" A hushed male voice whispered.

"Yes, there is," Yi replied, standing. "May I help you...?" Yasuo came in through the door.

"Just... Hide me for a little while. Riven is getting a little unbearable."

"Speaking of which," Master Yi adjusted his glasses, which flashed in a very typical anime-esque fashion, "You are dating Riven, hm?"

"Wha- No! Nev-"

"Then you should know some ground rules," the shorter Ionian continued, as if he had not heard Yasuo speak at all. The wind samurai spluttered in indignation. "First, remember that communication is key in a relationship. It seems you are already off to a rather... Rocky start on that aspect, but with some work and harmony between the two of you, I am sure you can do it. Next-"

"We AREN'T dating, alri-"

"NEXT," the older man talked over Yasuo insistently, "You should try to solve arguments peacefully, preferably without the use of a sword or any other weapon."

"I'm not- We don't-" Yasuo threw up his hands in defeat.

"Finally... A parting statement I suppose." Master Yi regarded the taller man with a steely gaze in his eye. "Listen well. This is extremely important."

Yasuo blinked under the intensity of the look. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

"... Remember to always use protection. Who knows what kinds of diseases Noxians carry, former or not." Yasuo sat there stunned. Of all things- "Did you not comprehend? Have you never used one before? I can't believe-"

"LIKE I SAID, WE AREN'T DATING! I-I DON'T EVEN LIKE RIVEN! I... I DON'T EVEN LIKE WOMEN!" Silence filled the room, although Yi could have sworn he heard both muffled screams of despair and madly joyous laughter resounding somewhere in the background.

"... You... Wh-... I did not take you for the type..." Master Yi finally managed to stutter. Yasuo blushed a deep red, not really from embarrassment, but more from... Relief, surprisingly. He didn't think anyone would accept him for that. Of course, Runeterra was all around a very accepting place, but... No one talked about it. These types of conversations were hushed, held behind closed doors more often than not.

"... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No no, that is fine." Master Yi gestured vaguely. "I simply did not expect... I honestly did think you and Riven were a couple. Everyone does, from what I can tell."

Yasuo opened and closed his mouth, looking absurdly like a fish. Master Yi stifled a chuckle. "I suppose I will take my leave, then," he said, after a beat. The bespectacled man stood and made for the door.

"Wait!" A voice called from behind him. Master Yi turned.

"Yes?"

"..." Yasuo stood, his eyes never leaving the ground as he stepped close to Master Yi, who had to look up to see Yasuo's face.

"Is... There something you require of me?" the shorter man inquired hesitantly. Yasuo stood still for a moment before he leaned forward and managed to ruin the one moment he really shouldn't have ruined. A loud crack resounded in the room.

"Ow..." They both yelped and nursed their bruised foreheads.

"Yasuo... When you try to kiss someone, I recommend telling them beforehand, and to tilt your head to the side to avoid these unfortunate consequences," Master Yi grumbled. Yasuo grunted in agreement.

"... Can I... Try again?"

Master Yi smiled. "Later." Before Yasuo could react, he leaned up and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before quickly exiting the room. Yasuo simply stood, dumbstruck, as Master Yi left.

* * *

It was time to say goodbye. Riven still stood with Yasuo, her arm around his, seeming happier than usual. But when void sky began to darken, they had to go their separate ways, Riven still fleeing from Noxus. "I'll see you later, Yasuo?" She smiled.

"Uh... Er... I wouldn't count on it..." Yasuo nervously replied, glancing around. Master Yi stood beside them, arms crossed, his eyes seeming to darken. Yasuo's brown gaze set on Yi.

"Maybe... I'll just go with Yi..." He averted his gaze away from Riven's, "I mean, he did give me a chance to shelter in his temple. I have been on friendlier terms with Wukong and Yi, even if he may be an old geezer." In a quieter voice, he added to the Wuju Bladesman, "You did promise I could try again."

"Thank you and of course," Master Yi dipped his head, and at that moment, cast a victorious glance to Riven. "We should go, Wukong doesn't like his peach pie to arrive late. He can get... I should not say. Celebratory sake for a successful day?"

"Celebratory sake," Yasuo agreed. The two men walked through the portal, smiling serenely at each other, leaving Riven behind to scream at the sky once they left.

* * *

Diana and Leona watched with open mouths at this short, but meaningful conversation. "Haha! You see?" Diana crowed, her loud voice echoing through the empty mansion, "You see? You see?" She did a little victory dance. "Now I can command you to do whatever I want you to! That's hilarious!" She slapped her knee.

"I... I can't believe it..." Leona whispered, falling down to the floor, whimpering, "To all those chapters I read from Follow the Wind... It's not true?!"

"Now... What to start with?" Diana smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"


	9. Chapter 7: Like the Good Ol' Days

Diana stood triumphantly in front of a defeated Leona, considering what she should do next. "Okay, so here's the plan," she said, "Leona, did you sneak into the Summoner's bedroom last night and steal the clipboard Caitlyn and Vi sent them?" Leona nodded. "Good. Give me it." Leona handed the Lunari the clipboard, grimacing at the crime she had committed. "We'll give it back, once I've copied all of these-" Diana broke off.

"What is it?" Leona gasped, forgetting about the bet she made with Diana, "What is it?! Tell me!"

"Look at this! Today! In about 5 hours from now!" Diana cried, pointing to the next in line after Riven, Yasuo, and Master Yi.

"It can't be!" Leona covered her mouth with two cupped hands, "No way!"

The two women turned to the wall, where a faint shadow could be seen, crossing their arms.

"Tangy? It's your time to shine."

* * *

A lanky man was sprawled on the couch with little sense of elegance and formality. He was on his black phone, a smirk spread across his face. "Ah, what fun they had," he chuckled, his voice quite deep and taunting, "Sometimes I wish I were there..."

Twisted Fate switched to the Runeterra Chat, where he logged onto the Bilgewater Chat Room, seeing that everyone in Bilgewater was there, including some he didn't expect to have a phone.

[Luckycard55 has joined the room]

TentacleHentai: Look. I realize that this has been going on for I don't know how long, but it has to stop.

TheParlyGang: never, tenty, cuz ill b the one sending u off 2 the plan

MissyBeautiful: Please, Parly, refrain from using such horrible text talk.

TheParlyGang: Isn't that the new beer these days? Jeez. Can't get enough of the good whiskey.

SmokinGuns: News flash: These days you can't get good whiskey.

Luckycard55: Woah, the whole gang here?

TentacleHentai: Ariel and FishnBurst aren't here. So isn't UnderwaterFishTank... I haven't seen them around yet...

TheParlyGang: Great. Now you're here...

MissyBeautiful: Come on. We all came on for a reason, right? To discuss the thing.

SmokinGuns: Ah. The thing.

Luckycard55: What **thing**...?

MissyBeautiful: You haven't heard of it yet? You should, of all people.

TentacleHentai: Us Bilgewater people are quite... Interested in that thing. Especially Parly and Missy here.

TheParlyGang: What?! Totally not, LOL.

MissyBeautiful: Do you realize what the pun you made?

SmokinGuns: The pun

Luckycard55: AHAH! LOL! What a champion!

SmokinGuns: STOP WITH THE PUNS (caps lock was intended)

MissyBeautiful: Aight, aight. Here, Lucky, I'll send you the pic.

[MissyBeautiful has send a photo]

Luckycard55: OH GOD NO. IVE ALREADY SEEN THIS SO MANY TIMES.

SmokinGuns: WHOSE FAULT WAS THAT?!

Luckycard55: NOT MINE, OBVIOUSLY YOURS YOU STUPID SMOKE OBSESSED ALCOHOLIC FREAK!

SmokinGuns: HAH! YOU JUST DESCRIBED YOURSELF, MORON!

Luckycard55: You know what? I'm logging off. I have voidling duty.

[Luckycard55 has left the room]

Twisted Fate threw down his phone in outrage. 'Stupid Summoners! Stupid ships!' he whined in his head, 'Why did I ever consider participating in the Bilgewater Event?!' He buried his face in his hands.

Out of nowhere, an object slammed into his head, knocking the card shark off his position on the sofa and sprawling on the ground. "What the hell was that-" Twisted Fate yelled in fury, realizing it was just his own phone with the cover barely cracked. He examined the device, scratching his head in wonder as to how it came to collision with his head.

"Next time I'll aim for where the sun don't shine," a gruff yet familiar voice growled, "Next time ya start screamin' insults at me online, I'll be callin' the cops."

Grimacing, Twisted Fate stood up, glaring with his cyan eyes at his nemesis- no, ally, Malcolm Graves. "Ya don't not have to throw it a' my head," he muttered, "There's nothin' more infuriatin' than seein' someone then they throw a phone at your head."

"I ain't apologizin' and I ain't gonna guarantee tha' I won't do this next time," Graves grumbled, plopping down on a violet colored arm chair. He lit a cigar, taking a long sip from it and letting a puff of smoke billow up to the ceiling.

"Didn't they warn ya that if ye smoke inside, they'll confiscate it?"

"Didn't I warn ya that if I smoke, I don't care?"

Twisted Fate was quiet at this. "Good point," he muttered, before sitting back down on the sofa. He planted his hat over his cyan colored eyes, staring into the darkness of his hat.

Suddenly, a large fist drove itself into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "What the hell was that for?" Twisted Fate yelled, slapping his attacker in the face. It was only Graves, who rubbed his sore cheek in response.

"It felt appropriate at the time," Graves shrugged, "You were always a cheeky snob." He stood up and let a puff of smoke escape into the air. A few voidlings scurried away, with something dangling from their mouth. "Hey!" he cried, "Those're my cigars!" He ran after them, leaving a Twisted Fate laughing behind their backs.

Fate stood up and followed, but before he entered the hallway, he noticed an exclamation point above his head. "Rengar!" He screamed, whipping out a gold card and throwing it randomly before running away, the same direction Graves ran off in.

* * *

Twisted Fate reached a room and plopped down, breathing heavily. He noticed the room was the neatest and cleanest of all rooms in the mansion. A false wall was left open, and all he could see beyond it was darkness. So he decided not to go past, being the scaredy cat he was. Looking around the very neat desk, he rummaged through the drawers of papers and doodles before finding a picture.

t was very torn up but not exactly old. Twisted Fate noticed it was a picture of Malzahar smiling. The quality was excellent, but the person standing next to the prophet was not recognizable, since the picture had been torn up viciously. 'Hm,' thought the Card Master, relaxing into a grey and purple sofa, opening up an interesting looking book.

"Malzahar's Journal, hm?" But it was empty. Sighing, he set it back down, before opening the door to look around, checking the empty hallways. A thump ended the silence, and a burly shape was seen at the end of the hallway.

Yelling in terror, thinking it was still Rengar, Twisted Fate turned and ran the other way, feet thudding against the creaky floorboards. He turned his head to see if the figure was still chasing him. It was. He increased his speed, and began to sprint now.

"Stop!" Fate heard Graves' voice and skidded to a halt, but he tripped on his pointy shoes and fell, twisting his ankle, falling on the floor.

"Oi, you don' have to break an ankle for me," Malcolm Graves crouched down, raising a bushy eyebrow, "Can ye stand? 'Cause I ain't carryin' ye."

Twisted Fate rolled his eyes, "'Course I can stand," he said sarcastically, "My ankle's twisted. Of course I can stand. Now help me up, ye big lump of useless crap!"

Graves huffed and picked him up with both arms in a princess carry. "Yer really... Heavy," he grumbled, shifting his arms and heading down to the living room, footsteps heavy on the planks of wood.

"'Course I am," Fate muttered, "I'm a grown man. And... There's a lot of coins..." He reached into his coat pocket and brought out a few bags of heavy gold coins. It jingled with the metallic sound the coins made.

"Gimme that," Graves reached for the bag with one hand, and forgot he was carrying Fate. He let out a surprised bellow as his arm gave away under Fate's heavy weight, but surprisingly, the card shark managed to grab onto the Outlaw's burly neck and clung on tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Graves shouted, nearly tripping on the stairs. He clutched Fate's back tightly to not let the other man fall, and finally, reached the living room and dropped him down on a sofa harshly.

"Oi!" Twisted Fate yelled with pain as his ankle hit the edge of the sofa. "Ye can drop me, but lighter next time!" He grimaced as it began to throb.

Graves rolled his eyes with sarcasm, and sat down on the other sofa. "Can I say somethin'?" He asked after a moment of silence. Fate could have sworn he heard an excited squeal and a few people shushing them. But he decided to ignore it.

"Go ahead, hotshot," he replied.

Graves took a deep breath before continuing, "Ye know the Bilgewater event? I never gotta tell ye this... But... Well... I'm... Er, glad ye came to rescue me." He looked awkward and was looking around rapidly, "Even though I had to go rescue ye anyway."

"True," Twisted Fate wasn't as awkward as him. He didn't say anything afterwards and let a long silence stretch out.

"Just kiss and make out already!" came an impatient voice. The two men froze, and turned to look at the stranger. Female. She had dark blue skin and clawed fingers, and she kept on becoming invisible once in a while, but stayed mostly seen.

"Evelynn!" Twisted Fate gasped, sitting up and shifting a gold card in his right hand, "What're ye doing here?"

Evelynn chucked sheepishly, but before she was able to escape into the false walls, Twisted Fate stunned her with the gold card. "Simmer down," he ordered, beckoning to Graves to hold her down on the couch. Graves rolled his eyes, but did as he ordered, pulling Evelynn to sit down at the sofa. She shifted uncomfortably.

Explain," Graves commanded gruffly.

"Fine..." Evelynn huffed. She crossed her arms. "So, I was walking down the street one day, and I passed Malzahar's home. So I decided to walk inside, and it was just Leona and Diana, arguing. I was invisible, you see, and when I walked close enough, they finally saw me. After a long hour of screaming and yelling, we finally became friends on our common ground; shipping." Graves and Twisted Fate exchanged looks. They both were wondering whether this was the real Evelynn they were talking to. She noticed this, but didn't respond. So she continued: "And so, they sent me to do so many errands because I could be invisible and everything... I guess that's the whole reason... But I found lots of things I could never have thought of. And so... This time I decided to come along with them, and well, they're horrible hiders..." Evelynn glared at the walls. "Anyway, so now, here I am," she spread her hands.

"I'm sure-" Twisted Fate began, but Evelynn had already slipped away, and there was no other sound than the clack clack of voidling claws on the floor and the tick tock of the clock.

"Slippery as an otter," Malcolm growled, standing up and hefting New Destiny. He glanced around, but sat down with a huff.

After this, let's go get some drink," Twisted Fate invited after a moment's hesitation, "Like the good old days." He stood up, and held out his hand to shake.

"Like the good old days," Malcolm replied, shaking his hand and pulling it into a quick man hug.

"Ready to scam?"

"More than ready."

But before the Chapter could end, Graves grabbed Twisted Fate's arm roughly. "And that picture that everyone's sending around," his voice was low, "It gonna be true." As he kissed the other, his phone dropped, to reveal the picture to all the readers. It is a very well drawn picture of Malcolm Graves kissing Twisted Fate.

"Just like the good old days."

* * *

 **I broke the fourth wall.  
**

 **OH and the Bilgewater Event was last year. And right around the time I started playing League, by the way. Yeah. I know. I'm such a noob x3.**

 **~Moondance~**


	10. Chapter 8: Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Author's Note: OMG OMG OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I finished this chapter in like... August, but I haven't been available enough to post it... Wow, I am an extreme procrastinator... But, Rivalries is one year old now! :D Celebration! Haha... I really did not upload much... But this chapter is pretty funny! I have improved my writing for some time, and the change in writing might be a little abrupt. And also: these are MY ships, and if you don't like them, you don't have to yell at me, please. Just don't read the ships you dont like, but the humor is great ;)**  
 **Um... I'm an official Bronzie in ranked flex, and uhh... These chapters might be a little behind in the season, because there might be mention of pink wards in the next chapter. WAIT I WONT SPOIL ANY MORE SORRY. okay have fun reading.**  
 **-Moondance55**

* * *

"Lux you must hurry up, we are going to be late!" yelled Garen from the kitchen in the small apartment they had rented in front of the Void portal. It was ramshackle and full of peeling paint and rusty pipes, but it was something, since they had arrived at 1am this morning. Garen didn't like to be late.

"Brother, it's too early..." Lux whined from upstairs, her voice muffled, "I don't wanna move..." Garen huffed and opened the door with an effort to broadcast the noise to his sister. He suddenly gasped.

"Lux! You have to come, there's a double rainbow!" He yelled.

"Where?" Lux was dressed and downstairs in a second, running outside and looking around. She then realized her brother's plan and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Very funny," she growled, the most unamused expression on her face.

Garen shrugged, pulling on his armor, "It was the only way to get you up," he replied, tossing her a scone, "We're leaving right now."

Lux bit into the cold scone and sighed, dejectedly following her brother towards the Void portal. She went through the checkup and security before entering the portal. It made her sick to the stomach, and all of the swirls made her almost vomit over the edge where her brother was. She wasn't that mean, but really, it was sickening.

Finally, the turmoil was over, for the portal's swelling lessened and opened up to a place that was almost as bad as the portal. 'I don't think I can stand this anymore,' she thought, running to the nearest bathroom and puking the scone she ate all into the sink.

Lux returned to her brother, who was waiting patiently at the exit. He spoke nothing, and began to march through the Main Street, following the directions the summoners had given them. "Let us sing the Demacian Anthem!" Garen bellowed, his voice echoing through the empty void. Quite literally empty void.

"I can't sing, Garen," Lux groaned, hugging her stomach, leaning on her brother, "This stuff is making me... Weak." Nearly collapsing, she managed to stagger to the front porch of Malzahar's home.

"Oh, Luxanna, my dearest sister," Garen stopped and hugged her small body with his thick arms, "I am so sorry I did not realize your sickness before we arrived here in the Void, let us hope that Malzahar has some medicine for your illness."

"Illness?" snorted a voice from behind them. The two Crownguards whipped around to see two figures, one burly and quite broad shoulders and the other short and wily. Immediately, they recognized the two, for they were none other than Darius and Draven.

"So now the little light Mage got sick?" Draven sneered, "Too bad you're not the awesome Draaaaveeen, who never-"

"You get sick, Draven. All of us get sick," sighed Darius, as if they had went through this so many times, "Just... Go inside." He rubbed his temple as if he was sick of his younger brother, which he probably was.

Draven shrugged and walked inside, leaving Darius with Garen and Lux. Garen stood up and in front of his little sister, protecting her from Darius. "You will not touch her," he growled threateningly, "If you lay a finger on her, I will-" Before he finished his threat, Darius brushed past Garen and poked Lux in the shoulder, raising a brow at Garen.

Garen's face turned red with anger. "You-" he snarled, "You dare?!"

Darius just shrugged and walked away, slamming the rickety door behind him. Lux watched after him, and then looked to Garen, who began to flip imaginary tables. "Garen, brother, it's okay," she said slowly, unsure of his reaction, "Darius just poked me."

"He laid a finger on you!" Garen yelled, his voice echoing around, "He dared do that?! How dare he! Do you need any hand sanitizer? Noxian sanitizer? I have-"

"Don't worry about-" Lux began, standing up and trying to haul her brother away from his bag.

"No!" Garen screamed, resisting his sister's advice, and pulling out a large bottle of hand sanitizer.

"Garen you idiot!" the light Mage shrieked, "That's not hand sanitizer! It's poison! Get it away from me!"

"Hand... Sanitizer!" Insisted Garen, shoving it towards her, who refused to even touch the bottle, "Luxanna Crownguard?!"

"No it's poison!"

"Hand sanitizer!"

"Poison!"

"Hand sanitizer!"

"Poooiiiiiisssooonnnn!"

"Hand sanitizer!"

* * *

Darius watched this from an open window with a chuckle. He stood up and pet the voidling beside him with his large, coarse hand. "You're a cutie, aren't you?" the Noxian murmured, before turning his head to the door, where he swore he saw Draven's axe flying past

"Draven?!" Darius yelled, running to the hallway. Again... He saw the end of the axe and his rump. 'Yep that's him for sure,' he thought, before running after him. He turned a corner and suddenly, a bulky form just like him also turned the corner and the two collided.

Darius leaped back and clenched his fists. Then he noticed it was Garen, the Might of Demacia, and he dropped down to a fighting stance. "Lux?" Garen rubbed his eyes before glaring at Darius, "You're not Lux... You're Darius, who touched my little sister! How dare you?! I will shower justice upon you, villain!"

Darius sighed. "I'm not a villain," he simply spoke, "For I am-"

"Villain! I will destroy you for the sake of Demacia!" Garen bellowed, rushing at the other with clenched fists, "Die!"\

"Woah, I don't wanna-" Darius began, but a blinding flash of light shone from behind him, binding him down.

"We've got you now!" Lux's voice came from behind Darius, "Go my brother!"

Darius barely had any time to turn around before Garen's whole body slammed right into him. He didn't fall, but managed to push the other away from him and run towards Lux. Lux screamed and hugged the wall to avoid the single man stampede, before Darius was gone after a puff of dust.

"Almost got him," huffed Garen, walking over to Lux, "Let's go find him and beat him once and for all." He helped her from the wall before crushing her in a brotherly hug. "Dear Lux," he wailed, tears welling up, "I am so sorry I tried to give you that poison earlier... It was my mistake, entirely."

Lux hugged her brother back, "Aww it's okay, Garen," she was close to tears, "It wouldn't have happened if Darius didn't decide to poke me."

"We just need to get revenge on him," Garen declared, wiping tears from his eyes and looked fiercely to his sister, "Any Noxian will pay for crossing our paths today."

"Even Riven?" Lux asked cautiously, laying a hand on her brother's broad arm.

"Even Riven."

"But she's not even... Noxian... Anymore..."

"Any Noxian-Born person will receive Demacian punishment."

"... Okay..."

"Stand, sister, we have much to get to," Garen pointed his nose to the ceiling in a victorious stance, "Let us fight, for Demacia!" He raised a bulky arm in a determined way.

"For Demacia!" Lux finally had the stomach to scream and shout at the top of her lungs along with her brother, blue eyes sharp with ferocity.

* * *

Darius sighed and glanced around his surroundings. It seemed quiet. Too quiet for his liking. He let out a roar and smashed a fist into the wall next to him, and surprisingly, it crumbled, revealing a dimly lit pathway filled with voidling poop and the smell of decaying bodies. It seemed like the axe man's cup of tea. He shrugged and walked inside, one hand cautiously holding onto the thin walls.

He heard a noise and immediately turned around to face the "attacker" and came nose to nose with Diana. She let out a shriek of surprise, as the Hand of Noxus snagged her collar and pinned her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" Darius snarled, brown eyes glinting with a thirst for bloodshed.

"U-u-uh..." Diana sputtered, unable to produce any words of explanation, scrabbling at the strong hands that gripped the front of her pale blue shirt.

"She's with me," a voice spoke from behind Darius. He turned and saw Leona, who had the tip of her sword pointed at him, "Let her go and you won't be hit with a ray of sunlight."

"All yours, sunshine," Darius shrugged, and let Diana fall onto the floor. The Scorn of the Moon scrambled up to her feet and ran behind Leona, looking fearful. Leona let the sword fall and hugged Diana preciously.

DeeDee what was I supposed to do without you?" the Radiant Dawn wailed, smashing the other female in her thick embrace that Darius knew to avoid at all costs. It was much too warm.

"Uh..." Diana frowned, awkward as to that Darius was watching and pushed Leona away, "Leo, you should probably explain why we're here."

Leona sighed and stood up and faced the man. "Well..." She glanced around and suddenly grabbed Diana's arm, "DeeDee run!" The two females began to run, pelting through the hallways and sending up a cloud of dust in the air.

Darius scratched the back of his neck in confusion, and stood there, utterly puzzled. "Well that was random," he grumbled to himself, "This mansion gets more confusing by the second." Then he noticed something on the floor, a dust covered scarf buried beneath the broken floorboards. A tiny speck of familiar blue winked at him from beneath the planks. He leaned down and snapped the sharper edges of the boards, before he tugged the baby blue scarf of the Might of Demacia, Garen.

It smelled dusty and old, so Darius just left it there, rolling his eyes before heading back out through the false door, brushing voidling poop and dust from his shoulders. It was close to noon, and his large stomach began to rumble. 'I'll go see if Draven wants anything.

* * *

Lux collapsed against a thick and sturdy wall, clutching her growling stomach, letting out a groan of agony. "I'm so hungry!" She complained, rolling over on her side and blinking her baby blue eyes. Garen stood beside her, crossing his burly arms. When he heard her fall, he had came next to her, but didn't stoop down, for he was afraid Darius was going to hurt her.

"Lux, it is only eleven o clock," Garen frowned, looking at her, "It has only been two hours since we have come here. Why are you so hungry?" Lux glared at her brother, before turning away pointedly and pouting. "You are such a baby sometimes," he shook his head, sighing, "I will see if there are any good Demacian dishes around here. Please wait and do not leave from this spot while I am gone. Got it?"

The light Mage nodded numbly, and her brother left without another word. She heard the door slam shut, and the walls of the corridor seemed to get tighter and tighter. 'I can't stand this any longer!' She thought, shivering, before rushing over to the nearest window and throwing it open. Immediately, she was stunned by the mustached face of Draven, sitting on the edge of the window. He cocked a brow and flashed a smile at Lux before jumping down and dusting himself off.

"Draven? What're you doing here?" Lux asked, crossing her arms accusingly. She wasn't as surprised as she was annoyed.

"Looking for you," Draven smirked, before rolling his eyes, "Not in the romantic way. But I have a plan that will only work with you alone that I've been trying to do for so many months." He pulled out his extremely shiny black Samsung Phone, tapping at the screen for a few moments, before handing it to Lux.

Lux's eyes read the words on the screen, and immediately, her face turned red. "Wh-wh-what is this?!" She gasped, dropping the phone on the floor and covering her face.

"Hey!" Draven cried, examining his phone for any cracks. He only found a smear of voidling poop on it. Taking out a handkerchief, he wiped the area before checking his reflection in the reflective screen. "It's called 'fanfiction,'" he explained to the mortified Lux, "You haven't read them before?"

The mage's eyes opened. They were wide. "It's not true, is it?" She asked quietly, covering her mouth with her hands.

"That? No," the axeman shook his head, "Well, not yet, that's what. And that will explain my plan. It is to-"

"Get Garen and Darius together to fight to the death, kiss and then make up," Lux finally snapped out of her trance, looking at Draven with total clarity. The other blinked, confused.

"Weren't you just horrified by what you just read literally two seconds ago?" Draven was still processing her extreme mood swing.

"Yeah, but I got over it, can I read it again?" Lux asked, her face serious, and quite scary.

"S-sure, you don't have to be so serious about-"

"A glare silenced Draven.

After several moments of analyzing the fanfiction, Lux turned to Draven, returning his phone and snapping her fingers. "I've got it," she said, smirking with a devilish look on her face, "I have a perfect plan. And now... I just need to text one of my very good friends..."

* * *

"Luxanna! Luxanna!" Garen yelled from the living room. He had been searching for an hour now, but still have not found his sister. "Please come out! This joke is not funny!" He wrung his hands together worriedly, eyes scanning the room.

"Your sister's in the torture room," came Draven's voice from Garen's right. Garen whipped around to face the Glorious Executioner, but he saw no one.

"Where are you?" Garen roared, turning around in all directions, before seeing Draven's smug face from room. When the Might of Demacia noticed him, he grinned widely and ran, leaving a trail of dust and a few voidlings scurrying after them.

"Here, Garen~" teased Draven, smirking and taunting the breathless Demacian, "You can't catch the mighty-" he was cut off short as a strong hand dragged him down to the floor. Garen had inhumanly ran up to Draven and pinned him down to the floor, murder in his eyes

"Where. Is. My. Sister," Garen spat, blue eyes glaring.

"O-over there!" Draven stammered, suddenly scared, and scampered into the nearest room, slamming the door shut. What Garen didn't realize, was that Draven had crept to the "torture room" through the false hallways, nodding to three shadows before entering the bright room.

The double doors slammed open, and Garen burst through, panting and looking around blindly through the fluorescent lights. "What the-" he muttered, and something hit him on the shoulder. It was a basketball, rolling from the impact on his shoulder and to the feet of the legendary Dunkmaster Darius, who had a look of murder on his face.

"Give back my brother," Darius snarled, picking up the basketball with his large hands and dribbling it next to him, eyes literally flaming.

"You give my sister back, first!" Garen replied, forgetting that he had seen Draven earlier, and that was who lead him here.

"I know you have him," Darius growled, "So I challenge you to a basketball duel. If you win, which is impossible, then I'll return your sissy." He gestured to Luxanna, who was pretending to be tied up in the corner. "But if you lose, I get to take my brother and your sister."

Garen's eyes widened, but they narrowed in concentration. "Agreed," he spoke without regret, flinging the heavy armor off of his muscular body, before facing his nemesis with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Just a moment, gentlemen!" Came Draven's voice from a microphone, his voice booming throughout the gym. The two glanced over to him. He was in his Prime Time Draven getup, a glint in his eyes. A large spotlight of golden light was shining upon him, and the bleachers were suddenly filled with roaring fans. Lux, finally, hidden by the large groups that cheered, snuck away into the false wall behind her.

Voidlings scuttled around, keeping the basketball court clear. Draven leaned forward on the podium he stood behind. "And so, ladies and gents, we are now, experiencing the heart quickening duel between the Might of Demacia, Garen, and the Hand of Noxus, Darius!" He paused, to let the mass scream with delight. Demacian supporters shouldered on their blue and yellow shirts. Noxian fans tore off their jackets, to show their red and black shirts. "Silence, fellows!" Draven laughed, glad for all of this attention. The audience fell silent. "A proud sponsor, or shall I say sponsors, are Leona, the Radiant Dawn, and Diana, the Scorn of the Moon. And a shoutout to the Lady of Luminosity, Luxanna!" More cheers erupted from the crowd.

Another beam of light illuminated Lux, changed into a stunning baby blue, dandelion yellow, and cloud white cheerleader getup. She waved light sky blue and golden yellow pom-poms to the Demacian side, flashing her brilliant smile with bright white teeth. "Let's go Demacia! Let's go Garen! Let's go!" She screamed, a giggle erupting from her pale beige lips.

On the other side, another beam of light landed on a white haired female, wearing tight black leggings, gloves, a short skirt of crimson red, and a revealing top made of dark storm grey and lining of silver. Her brown eyes shimmered with embarrassment, and a dark red blush dusted her slim cheeks. "G-go Noxus!" she stammered.

"What's that?" Draven grinned, leaning to Riven, "Louder!"

"Louder!" the Noxian crowd echoed loudly. The Demacian side booed.

"Go Noxus!" Riven hollered on the top of her lungs, causing most to cover their ears, "Go Darius! Spread the enemy's blood across the floors of the gymnasium!" The Noxians screamed with delight, their voices hoarse.

"We've got our cheerleaders, our contestants," Draven continued to speak in his announcer's voice, "What do we need next?"

"DRAAAAVVVEEEEN!" yelled the crowd, Demacian and Noxian.

"What was that?" Draven cupped a hand around his ear, "I can't hear you!"

"DRAAAAAAAVEN! DRAAAAAAAAVEN! DRAAAAAAAAAAVEN!"

"Aw, yes!" The Glorious Executioner waved his hands, causing their chorus of noise to get increasingly louder, "But today, sorry folks, is not all about me." A few boo's. "I will turn the attention to my dear brother, Darius, and his sworn enemy, Garen! The bet is set on high stakes. Will Darius win and take Lux and I to his home? Or will Garen become the victor, taking back his sister and ruining my brother's reputation? Who knows?"

"Garen! Garen!" Shouted the left side of the bleachers.

"Darius! Darius!" screamed the right side.

"And let the games begin!"

The gymnasium was filled with the noises of screaming, hollering, squeaking and cheers from the two cheerleaders. It was crazy, a large ray of sunlight focused on the basketball court. Darkness swallowed the audience, but Draven was still under the spotlight, running commentary as the game continued.

"And Darius goes on for his legendary slam dunk." A loud roar of excitement. "But oh! Garen has leaped up to cut it off! Is there someone who can match his legendary dunk?" Boo's from the Noxian side. Screams of joy from the Demacian side. "And they're trading shots, it'll be a tie, at this rate!" A few shouts of encouragement murmured through the crowd. "Oh, is this drama I see? They're shouting at each other, but it's incoherent in the roar of the happy crowd. Let's see blood! Let's see battle!" The audience echoed his last two jeers. "And they go again, winning and loosing, always staying balanced. Is this Garen finally stepping up his game I see? And he made it! A dunk, admittedly better than my brothers! Beautiful!" The Demacian side screamed with excitement once more. The Noxian side began to protest, some standing up and shouting for Darius to go ham. "Look, ladies and gents, sweat coat their muscular bodies, but they're still not tiring! Let's go! We want to see drama!"

"Drama!" echoed the crowd.

"Madness!" Draven encouraged, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Riven and Lux went up with the cheer, and soon the whole room was filled with "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

Draven sat at a table, swirling wine in his glass, girls swooning over him. He supervised the two men who were blushing furiously, shy, and stealing glances at one another. "Don't be so shy," he teased, looking at the two.

"Don't be shy," Luxanna grinned, sitting at the same table with Draven, drinking milk in her lovely glass.

The four of them were in a restaurant near the Void Portal. It was made of a sweet smelling wood. The tables were granite with edges of mahogany woof stained a pretty russet color. Most customers were gone, to avoid this strange group, especially since all of the girls surrounding Draven. Their voidling duties were finished, and there was time for the celebration of a tie between the two, Garen and Darius. At the end, a hidden figure and Lux pushed them together, earning a gasp from the crowd, as the two accidentally mashed their lips together.

They both kissed again, seeming to like it. Lux was so happy, and Riven seemed bothered by something, so she decided to leave. Leona and Diana decided to sneak off with a third shadow following them. Draven had puzzled over it for some time, but ignored it, thinking it was his imagination.

So now the two, originally rivals, sat together at a table set for two, awkwardly holding hands. Luxanna had snapped so many pictures and sent them on the Runeterra chat they temporary banned her from sending any more of the pictures. Everyone except a few were hysterical on the chat, either super happy, like Taric, or extremely disgusted, like Annie or Amummu.

Suddenly, the restaurant became quiet when Darius challenged Garen to an arm wrestling challenge, and a chant filled the room

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Clarifications if you need them**

 **-Draven is not going to get a boyfriend nor a girlfriend. The only one he's getting is himself, sorry boys/girls.**

 **-Lux does have a girlfriend. And no it is not Ezreal.**

 **-Garen and Darius are... Together?**

 **-Yes, Malzahar does have a gym. The only ones using it is... you guessed it, no one. It's useless.**

 **-Voidlings have feelings too.**

 **Is that it? Idk, but feel free to ask in PM or reviews! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Moondance55~**


End file.
